ceraunavoltafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fiabe
La lista delle fiabe che hanno ispirato C'era Una Volta. Aladino e la lampada magica Dal racconto de "Le 1001 notte" 'Trama' Aladino è un povero ragazzo cinese (sebbene diversi film ambientino la storia in Medio Oriente) che vive in povertà con la madre vedova. Un giorno un vecchio bussa alla porta sostenendo che egli è il fratello del defunto Mustafa (il padre di Aladino). Dopo diversi giorni l'uomo ottiene la fiducia di "nipote" e "cognata" e porta il primo ad un incontro d'affari: in realtà lo porta ad una grotta apertasi tramite un rito magico, all'interno del quale vi è nascosto un favoloso tesoro e una lampada ad olio apparentemente inutile. Aladino compie la richiesta dello zio: entrare nella caverna, prendere SOLO la lampada e POI gli altri tesori al ritorno. Il ragazzo riesce ma sospettoso del caratteraccio dell'uomo intuisce che lui non è suo parente e si nasconde nella grotta che lo zio (in realtà uno stregone del Magherb, un paese africano) chiude. Aladino, giocando con un anello, donatogli dal mago come portafortuna, scopre che è incantato: all'interno vive un genio dia poteri quasi illimitati e Aladino gli chiede di portarlo a casa. A casa, facendo l'inventario dei tesori con la madre, scopre che un genio ancora più potente vive nella lampada tanto agognata dal mago. Passano i mesi (durante i quali Aladino ha avuto un problema con una truffa risoltasi grazie all'onestà di un venditore) e Aladino e sua madre vivono come nababbi ma il ragazzo si invaghisce della principessa Lunalba, e dopo mesi di corteggiamenti e desideri che ricadono negativamente sul promesso sposo della figlia del sultano/imperatore, il figlio del Visir reale, che annulla le nozze a favore del "ricchissimo principe Aladino che giunge da molto lontano". Aladino, principe della città, ormai non ha più bisogno dei desideri... Ma il mago africano li vuole, eccome. Attraverso un astuto travestimento, il Mago si fa scambiare la lampada dalla principessa (ignara del suo potere). Quando Aladino lo scopre si ritrova senza castello, senza moglie e (per poco) anche senza testa. Grazie al genio dell'anello, il principe trova il Mago, e con l'aiuto della moglie, Aladino avvelena il mago e lo uccide. Ormai tutto risolto Aladino richiama il genio della lampada e riporta tutto alla normalità. Tuttavia, il fratello del Mago, per vendicare la sua morte, si traveste nella servitrice Fatima e progetta di uccidere il principe che anticipa le mosse del fratello del Mago e lo uccide grazie agli avvertimenti del Genio della Lampada. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Sultano *Genio della Lampada *Mago Africano *Visir *Genio dell'anello *Aladino *Principessa Badru l-budūr o Lunalba *Fratello del Mago 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Agrabah *La Caverna delle Meraviglie Note: Mancano alcuni personaggi. Episodio/i: "Il frutto dell'albero avvelenato"; Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Alì Babà e i Quaranta Ladroni sterminati da una schiava Dal racconto de "Le 1001 notte" Trama Un povero boscaiolo persiano di nome Alì Babà, vede i temutissimi Quaranta Ladroni nascondere un tesoro in una caverna che si apre e chiude alla parola "Apriti, Sesamo" o "Chiuditi, Sesamo". Non appena i ladroni se ne vanno, Alì prende un sacchettino di soldi e lo porta a casa. Ogni giorno, Alì Babà prende una piccola parte del tesoro, per non insospettire i ladroni, e diventa pian piano ricco, tanto da comprarsi una serva di nome Marjàna (talvolta tradotta "Morgana"). Kassim, suo fratello ricco grazie alla moglie, si insospettisce che suo fratello boscaiolo abbia da pagare una serva e, che ogni giorno che ritorna da lavoro, Alì gli chieda sempre la bilancia. La moglie di Kassim allora spalma un po' di pece sul fondo della bilancia e quando Alì gli restituisce l'attrezzo, Kassim trova sul fondo una moneta d'oro. Senza giri di parole, Kassim chiede al fratello dove abbia trova to così tanto denaro e Alì gli spiega tutta la storia della caverna dei 40 Ladroni. Kassim, armato di una schiera di muli da carico, si dirige alla caverna, la apre e se la chiude alle spalle. Racimolato sufficiente oro, Kassim fa per tornare a casa ma si è dimenticato la parola magica per aprire la caverna. Quando le cose non sembrano andare peggio, i 40 Ladroni fanno ritorno e uccidono e affettano il povero Kassim. Quando Alì torna alla caverna, trova il cadavere di suo fratello, lasciato lì dai ladroni per insegnare ai futuri ladri che con loro non si scherza. Recuperati i pezzi del fratello, Alì torna a casa e raccontato tutto a Marjàna e alla cognata, manda la prima da un sarto a chiedergli di venire a casa sua per una commissione. Onde evitare che i Ladroni possano risalire al padrone tramite il sarto, Marjàna lo benda e lo conduce a casa. Terminato il lavoro, il sarto viene ampiamente pagato e portato (con le stesse modalità di prima) alla sua bottega e Kassim seppellito intero, mentre sua la moglie è ospitata a casa del cognato. Intanto i Ladroni scoprono la scomparsa del cadavere di Kassim e uno di loro si offre di cercare il colpevole. Supponendo che i cari di Kassim lo vogliano seppellire intero, il ladro si dirige da il sarto più indicato al lavoro e, grazie alla memoria del tessitore, il ladro scova la casa di Alì Babà e disegna sulla porta una croce con un gessetto e corre ad avvisare i compagni. Marjàna si accorge del ladrone e mette croci su tutto il quartiere. Non sopportando la sconfitta, il ladrone chiede la morte alla vergogna. Il giorno dopo, un altro ladrone riprova il tentativo del compagno, ma l'unica cosa che si differenzia e che al posto del gesso viene usata vernice rossa. Dopo aver perso due compagni, il Capo ri-interroga il sarto e dopo essersi memorizzato alla perfezione la casa, compra 38 vasi, in uno ci mette dell'olio, nei restanti 37 i compagni. Il Capo, fingendosi un mercante d'olio, chiede ospitalità ad Alì Babà, il quale lo invita dentro e mette i muli con i vasi in giardino. Mentre Marjàna prende dell'olio dal vaso, per scaldare il tè, scopre i 37 Ladroni e, fingendosi il loro capo, gli ordina di restare dove sono, dopodiché versa olio bollente nei vasi uccidendoli. Il Capo si ritrova da solo e tenta di uccidere Alì, ma prima di riuscirci, Marjàna lo smaschera e lo uccide. Come ricompensa, Alì da Marjàna in sposa a suo figlio, in alcune versioni è Alì a sposarla. Per quanto riguarda alla grotta, nessuno la più riaperta con un "Apriti, Sesamo". Personaggi in C'era Una Volta * Alì Babà * Marjàna * Il Capo dei Ladroni Luoghi In C'era Una Volta * Agrabah * La Caverna delle Meraviglie Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie (Le Avventure di) Scritto da Lewis Carroll 'Trama' Alice assieme a sua sorella si sta riposando al parco, finché la ragazza non vede un coniglio bianco in panciotto e con l'orologio correre via gridando "E' TARDI!". Incuriosita, Alice, lo segue fino alla sua tana dove vi cade per chilometri e chilometri in profondità. Arrivata a terra, Alice si ritrova in una stanza piena di porte di cui una piccolissima attira la sua attenzione. Per entrarvi Alice beve una bevanda che la rimpicciolisce sufficientemente da poter entrare porta... che però è chiusa a chiave, e la chiave si trova su un (ormai alto) tavolino. Mangiato un biscotto che la fa crescere Alice raggiunge la chiave ma si ritrova incastrata nella stanza e spaventa il Coniglio che era passato di lì, disperata Alice si mette a piangere. Ritrovata la pozione rimpicciolente Alice si ritrova ad affogare nelle sue lacrime. Raggiunta la riva Alice si asciuga facendo un girotondo con altri animaletti anch'essi reduci da una nuotata delle lacrime della ragazza. Trovata per caso la casa del Coniglio White, che la scambiata per la sua domestica, la ragazzina è costretta a cercare i suoi guanti, Alice si ritrova ri-incastrata nella casa a causa di uno dei biscotti della crescita. Ritornata alle dimensioni normali, Alice si imbatte in un cane gigante e successivamente in un Bruco Blu filosofo che le dona dei pezzi di fungo che le farà cambiare dimensioni quando li masticherà. Successivamente la ragazza si imbatte in una bizzarra Duchessa che ha come figlio un maialino e come animale domestico un Gatto del Cheshire sorridente il quale indica ad Alice di dirigersi dal Cappellaio Matto e dalla Lepre Marzolina. Alice per poco non ammattisce a passare l'ora del tè con loro: i due compari, assieme ad un ghiro abbioccato, sono a prendere il tè e parlando del meno e del più il Cappellaio spiega che il tempo è una persona, ma mai farselo nemico, anni fa, ad un concerto, egli stava cantando una parodia di "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", ma la Regina di Cuori l'aveva accusato di "ammazzare il tempo", così il Tempo ha maledetto il Cappellaio bloccandolo sempre all'ora del tè. Alice, andandosene, ritrova la stanza delle porte e capendo finalmente la logica del Paese delle Meraviglie riesce ad entrare nella porticina di prima e si ritrova in un meraviglioso giardino di proprietà della regina di Cuori, una tiranna irascibile che passa la giornata a giustiziare la corte in continuazione (che il Re salva sempre dalla decapitazione). La sovrana invita la ragazza a giocare a croquet, anche se le regole vanno sempre a favorire la Regina. L'improvvisa apparizione della faccia del Gatto del Cheshire non migliora le cose e prima che vada di matto (più del solito), la Regina manda Alice dal Grifone e la Pseudo-Tartaruga che le racconta una storia, successivamente il Grifone accompagna Alice al processo del Fante di Cuori, accusato di aver mangiato i tortini della sua sovrana. A testimoniare sono il Cappellaio (che rischia ancora la decapitazione per via del concerto), la cameriera della Duchessa e Alice. Durante la sua testimonianza, la ragazza, cresce e cresce finché il Re e la Regina, non sono costretti a bandirla, in quanto la prima legge del Paese vede che chi è più alto di un chilometro è costretto all'esilio. Ormai esasperata dalla logica del Paese delle Meraviglie, Alice grida a tutta la corte "Non siete altro che un mazzo di carte!" e da essa viene aggredita e cacciata dal Paese. Alice si risveglia accanto a sua sorella nel parco dov'erano all'inizio della storia e ritorna felicemente a casa raccontando alla famiglia le sue avventure nel Paese delle Meraviglie. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Alice *Sorella di Alice *Padre di Alice *Madre di Alice *Cappellaio Matto *Gatto del Cheshire *Regina di Cuori *Re di Cuori *White il Coniglio *Fante di Cuori *Bruco Blu *Bill la Lucertola *Il Ghiro (menzionato) 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Il Paese delle Meraviglie *La Casa di Alice *Il Fungo del Bruco *La corte della Regina di Cuori *La casa del Cappellaio (sia nel Paese delle Meraviglie che nella Foresta Incantata) *La casa del Coniglio *La foresta Note: Mancano alcuni personaggi e quelli presenti hanno un'origine diversa da quella raccontata nel libro. Episodio/i: "Il trucco del cappello"; "La Regina di Cuori"; Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Americano alla corte di Re Artù (Un) Romanzo scritto da Mark Twain 'Trama' Un giorno, mentre era al lavoro, Hank Morgan si trovò coinvolto in una rissa con un altro uomo, più forte di lui, che con una spranga lo colpì alla testa. Egli cadde svenuto e, quando rinvenne, si trovò disteso sotto un albero. Guardandosi attorno, notò subito un cavaliere in armatura, che lo catturò e lo condusse al castello di re Artù, dove fu affidato a Clawrence, un paggio. Ascoltando i discorsi dei cavalieri della tavola rotonda, emerge subito la parodia dell' epoca storica: re Artù non era altro che uno stupido, ma buon credulone; Merlino un ciarlatano incapace, che, grazie alle superstizioni del tempo, era molto temuto; gli altri cavalieri facevano a gara per raccontare colossali frottole alle quali tutti credevano. Il personaggio venne condannato al rogo, ma grazie alla fortunata coincidenza con un' eclisse, di cui fu ritenuto responsabile, si salvò e divenne un uomo molto potente. Il libro prosegue poi raccontando le avventure di quest' uomo, che, credendo nella rivoluzione industriale, cercò di civilizzare l' Inghilterra. Con l' aiuto di Clawrence, che divenne il suo aiutante più fidato, fondò una scuola segreta di giovani istruiti secondo le scoperte tecnologiche e le idee democratiche dell' ottocento, riuscendo perfino a realizzare reti telegrafiche e telefoniche, costruire università e scuole e creare addirittura un corpo di cavalieri della tavola rotonda, addetti alla pubblicizzazione dei vari prodotti industriali che si stavano diffondendo in Inghilterra, in seguito alla sua opera di civilizzazione. In questo modo egli si creò la fama di grande mago, tanto da offuscare quella di Merlino. Per questo Merlino cercò di rovinare la reputazione del protagonista, spargendo voci negative su di lui. Per dare prova del suo "potere", allora, il protagonista fece esplodere la torre di Merlino utilizzando polvere da sparo, con un fragoroso e spettacolare boato, accrescendo così il proprio potere ed offuscando per sempre quello di Merlino. Fra le altre avventure, la principale è sicuramente il viaggio di re Artù e del protagonista travestiti da popolani tra la gente povera. Essi poterono così venire a contatto, tra numerose avventure, con la miseria del popolo e le terribili malattie che lo affliggevano, che contrastavano con lo sfarzo e la ricchezza delle corti. Emerge inoltre il grande strapotere dei potenti e dei feudatari sulla popolazione del proprio feudo. Tra le altre avventure, Hank Morgan dovette anche liberare una mandria di porci da una povera fattoria, i quali, secondo una ragazza, da lui chiamata Sandy, erano in realtà un gruppo di nobili vittime di un sortilegio in un castello di orchi. Il protagonista tuttavia si innamorò di Sandy, che sposò e da cui ebbe una figlia, che, per un ridicolo errore di Sandy, venne chiamata Pronto-Centralino. Il protagonista dovette anche liberare una fonte di acqua santa ostruita da detriti, Per fare ciò, organizzò un grande spettacolo di fuochi pirotecnici, che strabiliò la grande folla che si era radunata e che aumentò ancora di più la sua fama di mago. Durante i preparativi per liberare la fonte, smascherò anche un altro presunto mago, che si annunciava come grande veggente. Per fare ciò, domandò al veggente di riferire cosa stesse facendo Artù in quel momento. Il veggente rispose che si trovava a Camelot. Il protagonista, invece, utilizzando la sua rete segreta di telegrafi, potè sapere che in realtà egli era in viaggio verso la fonte e, quando giunse a destinazione, il falso veggente fu smascherato, mentre il potere di Hank Morgan ancora una volta si accrebbe. Il libro si conclude con una grande battaglia, causata dalla Chiesa, tra l' esercito inglese e il protagonista, aiutato dai suoi cadetti. Grazie alla tecnologia, il protagonista riuscì ad annientare tutta la cavalleria. Ma solo a strage compiuta, si accorse dell' enorme danno fatto: cioè che lui ed i suoi cadetti erano rimasti gli unici a controllare il paese. Qui termina il manoscritto lasciato dal misterioso uomo, che venne ritrovato morente una sera dallo scrittore nella sua camera, mentre parla da solo con i suoi personaggi. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *Hank Morgan *Artù *Merlino *Lancillotto *Ginevra *Gli altri cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda *Sandy (citata) *Pronto-Centralino Apprendista Stregone (La Ballata dell') Scritto da Johann Wolfgang von Goethe composto musicalmente da Paul Dukas 'Trama' Un potente mago lascia il suo laboratorio affidandolo al suo apprendista. Il giovane allievo, incaricato di riempire una pentola d'acqua, usando la magia (che non sa ancora maneggiare perfettamente) incanta una scopa e le ordina di prendere l'acqua dal fiume e di versarla nel pentolone. La scopa obbedisce agli ordini e continua a portare acqua, e continua e continua finché la stanza si allaga completamente e non riuscendo a trovare la formula per fermarla, l'apprendista l'abbatte con una scure, purtroppo dai due rimasugli della scopa ne resuscitano altre che continuano a svolgere il loro lavoro. Quando tutto sembra ormai perduto, lo stregone torna e riporta tutto alla normalità e punisce l'apprendista del suo irresponsabile operato. 'Morale' Non si deve cominciare, ciò che a termine non possiamo portare. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Lo Stregone *l'Apprendista *Scopa Incantata 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Casa dell'Apprendista Note: Nella ballata l'Apprendista è giovane, nella serie è vecchio. Episodio/i: "L'Apprendista" Attraverso lo Specchio e quello che Alice vi trovò Scritto da Lewis Carroll 'Trama' Sono passati sei mesi fa quando Alice venne esiliata dalla Regina di Cuori dal Paese delle Meraviglie a causa della sua altezza, ma Alice giocando con i micetti della sua gatta, trova un'altra entrata a quel fantastico paese: lo Specchio. Attraversandolo, Alice si ritrova in un'altra regione del Paese delle Meraviglie, il Paese dello Specchio e degli Scacchi. Li si trova in una versione a specchio della sua casa ove vi è una miniatura vivente della sfida a scacchi che si svolge al di là di un giardino di fiori parlanti. Li diventa seduta stante una pedina (da gioco, si intende) della Regina Bianca, quella Rossa, la indirizza alla sua casella iniziale e la incita a raggiungere la casella finale dove diventerà regina, come prevedono le regole (cosi facendo l'esilio della Regina di Cuori verrebbe annullato). Strada facendo Alice usa un treno per spostarsi di due caselle come mossa iniziale, incontra insetti strani, due pedine del Re Rosso (Tweedledee e Tweedledum), la Regina Bianca, Humpty Dumpty che è amico del Re Bianco, i cui alfieri sono il Cappellaio Matto e la Lepre Marzolina che cercano di appianare la guerra tra il Leone e l'Unicorno (metafora della guerra tra Scozia e Inghilterra) e incontra infine il Cavaliere Bianco che la salva da quello Rosso. Raggiunta la casella finale, le Regine (chi contenta chi meno) celebrano l'incoronazione della neo regina che, a seguito di una lite con la Regina Rossa, Alice la rimpicciolisce e l'afferra e... Si risveglia. Alice si ritrova nel suo salotto prima di attraversare lo specchio e si domanda se fosse stato solo un sogno o... 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Alice *Sorella di Alice *Padre di Alice *Madre di Alice *Regina Rossa *Regina Bianca *Re Rosso *Re Bianco *Jabberwocky (citato nel romanzo) *Tweedledee *Tweedledum *Cappellaio Matto *Cavaliere Bianco *Carpentiere (citato nel romanzo) Nota: Mancano altri vari personaggi del romanzo. Episodio/i: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Bella Addormentata nel Bosco (La) o Rosaspina Scritto sia da Charles Perrault che dai Fratelli Grimm (versione più seguita). 'Trama' Un Re e una Regina dopo tanti anni hanno una figlia e per il lieto evento organizzarono una grandiosa festa invitando molte persone da regni lontani e vicini. Nel reame c'erano otto fate, le prime sette buone e amate e l'ottava malvagia e temuta: il Re invitò le prime sette ma ignorò l'ottava per paura che rovinasse la festa. Dopo i festeggiamenti le sette buone fate diedero ognuna una benedizione alla principessina: la prima la bellezza, la seconda la saggezza, la terza il talento musicale ecc. Ma proprio quando la settima fata stava per dare il suo dono ecco che appare la Fata Cattiva, furiosa e offesa per non essere stata invitata. Questa per vendicarsi maledisse la principessa dicendo: "La figlia del re a quindici anni si pungerà il dito con il fuso di un arcolaio e cadrà a terra morta!" per poi svanire ignorando le suppliche. La Fata buona che non era riuscita a dare la sua benedizione rimediò addolcendo la maledizione: "Non morirai, ma cadrai in un sonno lungo cent'anni e solo il bacio di un Principe potrà risvegliarti!". Non poteva semplicemente annullarla poiché troppo potente. Il Re, disperato, ordinò che tutti gli arcolai del regno venissero bruciati ma a quindici anni la Principessa (attirata dalla Fata Cattiva) si punse il dito con un fuso sfuggito alle guardie e si addormentò. Con lei dormirono il Re, la Regina e tutto il castello: la Fata Cattiva con la magia fece crescere un'intricata foresta di rovi attorno al palazzo e nessun Principe riuscì a penetrarla e a svegliare la Bella Addormentata. Passarono cent'anni e un Principe, passando per quei luoghi, trovò il castello e vide che la foresta di rovi era scomparsa: entrò nel palazzo e trovò la Bella Addormentata (non invecchiata grazie al sonno magico) in un letto e la baciò, svegliandola. Con lei si destarono il Re, la Regina e gli altri abitanti del palazzo e i due innamorati convolarono a nozze vivendo per sempre felici e contenti. La versione di Perralut, si estende fino all'incontro di Rosaspina con la suocera, la quale è un orchessa e alquanto gelosa del figlio, tanto che tenta di mangiarsi nuora e nipotini, ma all'ultimo il principe scopre le intenzioni della madre che casca nel pentolone dove voleva cucinarsi le vittime. Un'altro dettaglio è che la Fata malvagia si arrabbia anche per il fatto che non ha posate e piatti d'oro come le altre. 'Morale' Se questo racconto avesse voglia d'insegnar qualche cosa, potrebbe insegnare alle fanciulle che chi dorme non piglia pesci... né marito. La Bella addormentata nel Bosco dormì cent'anni, e poi trovò lo sposo: ma il racconto forse è fatto apposta per dimostrare alle fanciulle che non sarebbe prudenza imitarne l'esempio. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *la Bella Addormentata *la principino Giorno *il Principe *la Fata Cattiva *il Re *la Regina (menzionata) 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Il Palazzo di Aurora Nota: Sono assenti le sette Buone Fate. La Bella Addormentata non dorme per cent'anni ma per ventotto anni e il palazzo non si ricopre di rovi. I personaggi mantengono i nomi delle loro rispettive controparti Disney. Nella fiaba la Fata Cattiva non cerca mai di eliminare il Principe. Episodio/i: "Spezzato"; "Il ritorno del drago" Bella e la Bestia (La) Scritto da Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont 'Trama' C'era una volta un mercante vedovo con tre figlie: le prime due erano pigre e maligne, mentre la minore (che era anche la più bella) era laboriosa e buona. Il mercante era ricco e la sua famiglia viveva tra mille agi e molti andavano a chiedere in sposa le tre ragazze: le maggiori rifiutavano sempre in modo sprezzante mentre la minore usava un tono dolce e rassegnato. Poi un giorno un bastimento del mercante naufragò e l'uomo perse ogni cosa diventando povero in canna: lui e le figlie si trasferirono in campagna e mentre le due figlie maggiori se ne stavano a letto a lamentarsi la minore aiutava il padre nei campi guadagnandosi la sua completa stima. Un giorno l'uomo scoprì che qualcosa del bastimento affondato era riuscito a salvarsi e prima di ritornare in città a controllare chiese alle figlie se volevano un dono: le prime due vollero vestiti e gioielli e la minore volle solo una rosa. Quando il mercante scoprì che tutta la merce era stata venduta per pagare i suoi debiti si avviò a casa sconsolato ma venne sorpreso da una tempesta. Rifugiatosi in un castello abbandonato con una cena e una camera per lui l'uomo si rifocillò e trovò nel giardino un roseto e, ricordandosi il desiderio della sua figlia prediletta, colse una rosa ma venne interrotto da un'orribile bestia dall'aspetto mostruoso, il padrone del castello, che lo accusò di furto. Il mercante si giustificò e menzionò la figlia minore, e la Bestia gli ordinò di condurla al castello per lasciarla vivere con lui per sempre, pena la morte. Con alcuni tesori della Bestia la famiglia ridiventò ricca e la figlia minore venne lasciata a malincuore dal padre nel castello. La Bella e la Bestia, nonostante l'orrido aspetto di quest'ultima, legarono e tutti i giorni il mostro le chiedeva la mano ma lei rifiutava. Lui le regalò uno specchio fatato dalla quale poteva vedere i suoi cari: un giorno Bella vide che suo padre era ammalato e chiese alla Bestia il permesso di andarlo a trovare e lui acconsentì, ma sarebbe dovuta tornare prestissimo. Le sorelle di Bella, vedendola vestita riccamente e così felice, cominciarono a rodersi di invidia e per vendicarsi la costrinsero a rimanere per giorni e giorni. Quando Bella tornò vide che la Bestia stava morendo e lei, commossa, gli dichiarò il suo amore e all'improvviso la Bestia si trasformò in un bellissimo principe: una fata lo aveva trasformato in un mostro per punire il suo egoismo e solo un atto d'amore di una fanciulla avrebbe potuto fargli riacquistare il suo vero aspetto. I due si sposarono e il mercante si trasferì da loro, mentre le due sorelle per la loro malvagità furono trasformate in statue e solo quando avrebbero mostrato pentimento sarebbero ritornate umane. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *Belle *Bestia *il Mercante *la Moglie del Mercante *Lumière (dal film Disney) *Gaston (dal film Disney) *Le Tont (citato, dal film Disney) 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *IlCastello Oscuro Castello Oscuro Note: Sono assenti le sorelle della protagonista e la fata. Il ruolo della Bestia è ricoperto da quello di Tremotino. Episodio/i: "Belle"; "Lacey"; "Eroi e Cattivi" Biancaneve e i sette nani Scritto dai Fratelli Grimm 'Trama' Un Re e una Regina non riescono ad avere figli, finché la Regina in una nevosa giornata invernale mentre filava si punse il dito con il fuso. Una goccia di sangue dalla finestra cadde sulla neve e la Regina pensò: "Come sarebbe bello avere una bambina con la pelle bianca come la neve e le labbra rosse come il sangue! La chiamerei Biancaneve!". Il desiderio della donna fu avverato e mesi dopo nacque la piccola Biancaneve: nel darla alla luce però la Regina morì e tempo dopo il Re decise, mentre Biancaneve era una bambina, di risposarsi con un'altra donna. Ella era molto crudele e superba ed era conscia della propria bellezza: inoltre possedeva uno Specchio Magico a cui chiedeva sempre chi era la donna più bella del regno. Lo Specchio le rispondeva sempre che era lei e la Regina si gonfiava d'orgoglio. Passarono gli anni e Biancaneve divenne una giovane così incantevole che la sua matrigna quando interrogò lo Specchio scoprì che la figliastra l'aveva superata. Furiosa e incapace di concepire l'idea, la Regina ordinò al Guardiacaccia di portare Biancaneve nel bosco ed ucciderla: come prova le avrebbe dato il suo cuore in un cofanetto. Il Guardiacaccia ebbe cuore e lasciò andare la principessa, e ingannò la Regina portandole il cuore di un capretto. La principessa, nel bosco, trovò una casetta: vi entrò ed era così stanca e affamata che mangiò un po' da ognuno dei sette piatti sulla tavola e si addormentò in uno dei sette letti che trovò. I padroni della casa, i Sette Nani, quando ritornarono e la trovarono non si arrabbiarono e decisero di ospitarla a patto che facesse le faccende domestiche. La Regina intanto seppe dallo Specchio che Biancaneve era ancora viva e così si travestì da vecchia mendicante e per due volte cercò di uccidere l'odiata figliastra, prima stringendole una cintura in vita fino a toglierle il respiro, poi con un pettine avvelenato. In entrambi i casi la giovane viene però salvata dall'intervento dei nani, che riescono a farle riprendere i sensi, ammonendola ogni volta di non far entrare nessuno in casa. La Regina allora confezionò una mela avvelenata e la diede alla principessa che, non riconoscendo la matrigna, la morse e morì. I Nani la misero in una bara di vetro e la vegliarono giorno e notte finché un giovane Principe, passando per quei luoghi, non la vide e con il consenso dei Nani si portò via la bara. Inciampando in una radice il Principe fece cadere la bara e Biancaneve perse il boccone di mela e si risvegliò. I due si innamorarono e organizzarono il matrimonio, al quale invitarono anche la Regina: quando si presentò per punire la sua malvagità fu costretta a ballare con dei ferri roventi finché cadde a terra morta, altre versioni la vedono essere gettata in cella a vita e solo Biancaneve la andava a trovare. Il Principe e Biancaneve vissero per sempre felici e contenti. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Biancaneve *la Regina Cattiva *il Principe Azzurro *i Sette Nani *un Ottavo nano (assente nella fiaba) *il Guardiacaccia *lo Specchio Magico *il Re *la Madre di Biancaneve 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Palazzo Oscuro *Casa dei Sette Nani Note: Il Principe rispetto alla fiaba ha un ruolo importante e ha un nome. I Sette Nani sono chiamati come nelle loro controparti Disney. Il Guardiacaccia viene punito dalla Regina per non aver ucciso Biancaneve, mentre nella fiaba ciò è implicito. Sono state aggiunte molte avventure di Biancaneve prima della scena della mela avvelenata. La Regina alla fine non muore ma vince lei scatenando il Sortilegio. Nella fiaba non si sa se Biancaneve e il Principe hanno figli. Lo Specchio Magico non ha un passato alle spalle nella fiaba. La Regina non odia Biancaneve per una questione di bellezza ma per altri motivi. Sono assenti gli episodi del pettine e della cintura. Il Principe, come nella versione Disneyana, sveglia Biancaneve con il bacio del vero amore. La Madre di Biancaneve non muore per parto ma viene avvelenata. Brutto Anatroccolo (Il) Scritto da Hans Christian Andersen. 'Trama' Senza alcun motivo, un uovo di cigno cade nel nido di un'oca. Quando si schiude, la mamma oca e i suoi pulcini si ravvedono della differenza con "l'intruso": non ha le piume gialle ma grigie, e alto e tozzo e non piccolo e tondo e, soprattutto, è brutto. Deriso e maltrattato da tutti gli animali della fattoria, il piccolo anatroccolo scappa e si ritrova, in autunno, in un lago abitato da anatre pronte alla migrazione che, pur di fuggire dai cacciatori, accettano che il piccolo parta con loro ma... Il piccolo non sa volare, tutto ciò che può fare è scappare dagli spari degli schioppi e dai latrati dei cani da caccia. L'inverno è alle porte, e il pulcino trova rifugio presso la casa di una vecchia che vive con un gatto e una gallina, ma a differenza del l'anatroccolo i due sono utili (uno dà la caccia ai topi l'altra cova le uova) quindi il povero anatroccolo (apparentemente utile per il brodo), fugge e viene accudito da una famigliola di coltivatori, ma il piccolo viene assalito dall'attenzione dei piccoli e fugge di nuovo e trascorre il resto dell'inverno in un tronco cavo. Passano tre mesi e a primavera il piccolo anatroccolo viene accolto da dei cigni, i suoi simili: il piccolo si è trasformato in un cigno, non è più brutto, non è più inutile, è... Rinato! 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *il Brutto Anatroccolo Note: In C'era Una Volta la fiaba è presente solo come metafora. Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda (Saga de i) o Re in eterno Leggenda scritta sotto forma di romanzo da Terence Hanbury White 'Trama' Esistono diverse versioni sul Ciclo Arturiano, ma hanno molti punti in comune. Artù, detto Wart, è un giovane scudiero di Kay, suo cugino, figlio di Sir Hector. I due lo hanno allevato da quando la madre è morta. Tanto tempo fa, il Mago Merlino, aiutò il re Uther Pendragon a passare una notte con la dama. Merlino tuttavia, decise di aiutare Wart e di istruirlo. Un giorno, Merlino propone di fare una prova per proclamare un nuovo re, piuttosto che ricorrere ai soliti e sanguinosi duelli: prendere una spada dalla Dama del Lago, infilzarla in un'incudine e chiedere ai giovani di estrarla, chi avrà un cuore puro potrà estrarla e diventare re. Ad estrarre Excalibur è proprio Wart che viene incoronato Re Artù. Anni dopo, un clan nemico guidato da Vortigan accusa Artù di essere un figlio bastardo (in quanto figlio illegittimo di due nobili) e viene dichiarata guerra, Merlino, elevato a consigliere reale, consiglia di fondare la Tavola Rotonda, ove ognuno può dire la sua in maniera equa fra i cavalieri che verranno eletti. Finita la guerra Artù e cavalieri partono alla ricerca del Santo Graal, la coppa che Gesù bevve all'ultima cena e che rende immortali. Per non lasciare la moglie Ginevra ne la sorellastra Morgana da sole e le affida rispettivamente al nuovo cavaliere, Lancillotto e a Merlino che istruisce la ragazza nelle arti magiche. Ma al ritorno di Artù le cose non vanno bene: Lancillotto e Ginevra hanno tradito Artù e Morgana, assistita da Vortigan, ha ucciso Merlino. Il regno di Artù cade con una guerra fra il re e la regina e la sorella del re. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Lancillotto *La Dama del Lago/Nimue *Regina Ginevra *Re Artù *Merlino *Percival *Excalibur, la spada che canta *Kay *Morgana *Vortigan 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Il Lago *Camelot Nota: Mancano vari cavalieri Episodio/i: "Il Lago"; "Ragazza Sperduta"; "Dark Swan" Cappuccetto Rosso Scritto sia da Charles Perrault che da i Fratelli Grimm (versione più seguita) 'Trama' Una vecchia nonna dona alla nipote una mantella rossa, la bambina non vorrà più levarselo e perciò essa viene chiamata Cappuccetto Rosso. Un giorno la nonna si ammala e la bimba decide, su consiglio, della madre di portarle una cesta piena di vivande e focacce. Lungo la strada la piccola incontra un lupo, ma anziché mangiarsela, la bestia la indirizza (dopo aver saputo della nonna) in un campo di fiori. Non appena finito di cogliere fiori per la nonna, la piccola Cappuccetto Rosso arriva a destinazione. Li trova la nonna un po più diversa del normale: in realtà il lupo, dopo averla mangiata si era sostituita alla vecchia per mangiarsi anche la bambina e, purtroppo, la bestia la divora. La versione dei Grimm si estende con un lieto fine: un cacciatore passa, apre lo pancia del lupo, salva nonna e nipote, e insieme ricuciono la pancia del lupo dopo averla riempita di sassi. Risvegliatosi, il lupo, con un peso sullo stomaco, si dirige a bere qualcosa annegando nel fiume. 'Morale' Da questa storia si impara che i bambini, e specialmente le giovanette carine, cortesi e di buona famiglia, fanno molto male a dare ascolto agli sconosciuti; e non è cosa strana se poi il Lupo ottiene la sua cena. Dico Lupo, perché non tutti i lupi sono della stessa sorta; ce n'è un tipo dall'apparenza encomiabile, che non è rumoroso, né odioso, né arrabbiato, ma mite, servizievole e gentile, che segue le giovani ragazze per strada e fino a casa loro. Guai! a chi non sa che questi lupi gentili sono, fra tali creature, le più pericolose! 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Cappuccetto Rosso *Nonna *Lupo Cattivo *Madre di Cappuccetto Rosso Note: la fiaba è narrata in maniera diversa, Cappuccetto e tutti i componenti della sua famiglia sono dei Lupi Mannari e piuttosto aggressivi. Cappuccetto non è una bambina ma è una ragazza e abita da sua nonna e non coni suoi genitori. La nonna non abita nel bosco ma nel villaggio. Episodio/i: Cenerentola Scritto sia da Charles Perrault (versione più seguita) che dai Fratelli Grimm 'Trama' Cenerentola è una bellissima giovane, orfana di entrambi i genitori. Sua madre era morta per prima, suo padre si risposò con una donna a sua volta vedova e con due figlie e poi morì anche lui. Dopo la morte del padre la ragazza fu schiavizzata da quella che era la moglie del padre e dalle sue figlie. Costoro la odiano al punto di chiamarla solo col nomignolo "Cenerentola" (dalla cenere di cui la ragazza si sporca pulendo il camino e dalle pentole che usa per cucinare il cibo alle sorellastre e alla matrigna). La vita della giovane Cenerentola cambia quando giunge in tutta la città la notizia che a corte si terrà il primo di due balli organizzati dal re, durante i quali il principe potrebbe scegliere la sua promessa sposa. Naturalmente, le sorellastre e la matrigna partecipano al ballo e Cenerentola viene di conseguenza esclusa. Con l'aiuto magico della sua "fata madrina", la ragazza viene vestita di un meraviglioso abito da sera e riesce a recarsi segretamente al ballo malgrado il divieto della matrigna a bordo di una carrozza ricavata da una zucca trainata da topi trasformati in cavalli. Nonostante il bellissimo gesto, la fata raccomanda alla fanciulla di rientrare a mezzanotte. Al ballo attira l'attenzione del principe e ballano tutta la notte senza intoppi la prima volta. Ma al secondo ballo Cenerentola, innamorata, si scorda del tempo che fugge; poiché l'effetto dell'incantesimo è destinato a svanire proprio a mezzanotte, ella deve fuggire di corsa al rintocco, ma nella fuga, perde una scarpina di pelliccia di scoiattolo. Il principe, ormai innamorato, trova la scarpina e proclama che sposerà la ragazza capace di calzarla. Il giorno successivo, alcuni incaricati del principe girano dunque per il regno facendo provare la scarpina di pelliccia a tutte le ragazze in età da marito, incluse le sorellastre di Cenerentola, le quali falliscono la prova. Comunque, alla fine, Cenerentola prova la propria identità e sposa il principe, in più perdona le sorelle e le invita a palazzo trovandole dei mariti. La versione dei Grimm non vede la morte del padre ma una continua assenza di esso, le notti del ballo a palazzo aumentano per un totale di tre, la fata madrina è sostituita dallo spirito della madre defunta della protagonista che si manifesta sotto forma di uno stormo di colombe, mentre sono via le sorellastre costringono Cenerentola a levare i ceci/le lenticchie dalla cenere del camino (mentre la ragazza è al ballo le colombe compiono questo lavoro) e perde la scarpa nelle scale coperte di catrame. Le sorellastre si amputano un pezzo del piede per poterlo infilare nella scarpa (e falliscono) poi vengono punite dalle colombe che le accecano per aver tentato di farla pagare alla sorella aquisita durante le sue nozze. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Cenerentola *il Principe *la Matrigna Cattiva *1°Sorellastra/Juliette *2° Sorellastra *il Re *la Fata Madrina *Uno dei topini *Valletto del Re *Marito di Juliette *Marito della Seconda Sorellastra 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Casa della Matrigna *Palazzo Reale Note: Mancano il padre e la madre di Cenerentola. La Fata Madrina qui muore ed è Tremotino a portare Cenerentola al ballo. Le Sorellastre non sono brutte come nella fiaba e non si mutilano il piede nel tentativo di infilare la scarpetta. A differenza della fiaba viene raccontato anche quello che succede dopo il matrimonio. Il topo viene trasformato in un valletto e non in un cavallo. Episodio/i: "Il prezzo della magia" Cento e uno dalmata (I) Scritto da Dorothy Gladys "Dodie" Smith 'Trama' In un mondo dove i cani sono la razza dominante, ma lasciano gli umani fare le cose a causa dei pollici opponibili, gli umani Roger e Anita Dearly sono marito e moglie e ciò grazie ai loro dalmata, Pongo e Missis, che gli hanno fatti incontrare. Entrambe le coppie aspettano un figlio, ma data la natura dei cani, Missis è la prima ad avere ben 15 cuccioli. Nel frattempo, la ex compagna di scuola di Anita, Cruella De Vil, pellicciaia di fama, si interessa alla situazione di Missis insiste che i cuccioli, essendo bianchi e senza macchie (il perché è dovuto alla muta che i cuccioli di dalmata fanno più tardi), insiste per farli sopprimere in quanto di razza mista, come aveva fatto con la figlia della sua gatta. Roger rifiuta causando la furia di Cruella. Non potendo mantenere 15 cuccioli, i coniugi Dearly, assumono una dalmata madre, privata dei figli, come allattatrice secondaria: Perdita. Poco tempo dopo, i cuccioli di Missis scompaiono: il marito di Cruella e i loro scagnozzi, i fratelli Jasper e Saul Badun, gli hanno rapiti su ordine della pellicciaia. La polizia umana non può nulla, ma... La razza canina dell'intera Londra, comunicando tra di loro scoprono non solo i 15 cuccioli di Missis ma anche quelli di Perdita (che contano a ben 82) sono nelle grinfie dei De Vil. Recuperati tutti i cuccioli, con l'aiuto della gatta di Cruella e il padre dei piccoli di Perdita, Prince, i Dalmata fuggono dalle grinfie dei De Vil e dei Badun facendoli arrestare e tornando a casa dai Dearly che decidono di tenere tutti quanti i 101 cani e la gatta. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Cruella De Vil *Mr. De Vil *Pongo *Roger Dearly *Altri Dalmata Nota: Mancano vari personaggi del romanzo, tra cui Missis, i cuccioli, Perdita, Anita, Prince, Jasper Badun e Saul Badun. Episodio/i: "Sympathy for the De Vil" Conte di Montecristo (Il) Scritto da Alexander Dumas Trama Il 28 febbraio 1815 il diciannovenne Edmond Dantès sbarca a Marsiglia con la sua nave mercantile "Il Faraone" dopo averne preso il comando. Durante il viaggio, infatti, il vecchio Capitano Leclerc è morto. Il capitano aveva consegnato a Edmond una lettera che ne denotava la fede bonapartista, e il giovane Edmond avrebbe dovuto consegnarla a Parigi. Appena arrivato, Edmond chiede un congedo dall'armatore Morrel e approfitta dei giorni di licenza per andare a trovare il suo anziano padre e una ragazza catalana di nome Mercedes alla quale ha intenzione di proporre il fidanzamento. Il giorno successivo, durante il banchetto di fidanzamento, Edmond viene arrestato con l'accusa di bonapartismo. È stato incastrato da una lettera anonima, recapitata alla gendarmeria e scritta dal suo contabile di bordo, un tale Danglars, che è invidioso della nomina di capitano di vascello di cui Edmond è stato insignito. Danglars è stato aiutato nella sua opera da uno spasimante di Mercedes, Fernando, e dal suo vicino di casa Caderousse, un giovane magistrato ambizioso e senza scrupoli. Edmond viene interrogato, in gendarmeria, dal Procuratore Villefort, al quale consegna la lettera nella quale erano contenute accuse compromettenti per il padre di Villefort. Il Procuratore distrugge la lettera, e dispone che Dantès sia incarcerato nel Castello d'If, una fortezza adibita a penitenziario su di un isolotto davanti alla costa marsigliese. Dantes è segregato dunque nel castello, dove fa conoscenza di un altro prigioniero: l'abate Faria. Questi è uno scienziato di origine italiana, stravagante ma geniale, che parla di un tesoro favoloso sepolto nell'isola di Montecristo. Faria è anche un letterato, e dà ad Edmond la possibilità di istruirsi e imparare le lingue. Passano molti anni. Faria, malato di epilessia, dopo tre attacchi particolarmente violenti muore, lasciando in eredità a Edmond la mappa del tesoro di Montecristo. Edmond, sostituendosi al cadavere dell'amico, riesce ad evadere. Sono passati 14 anni dal giorno in cui è stato incarcerato. Si ritrova in mare aperto durante una tempesta, ma viene salvato da una nave di contrabbandieri italiani che fanno rotta proprio verso l'isola di Montecristo. Con un espediente, Edmond riesce a restare solo sull'isola e, seguendo la mappa di Faria, ritrova l'antico e inestimabile tesoro. Edmond arriva in Italia e si fa nominare Conte di Montecristo dalle Autorità. Ritorna poi a Marsiglia, dove nessuno lo riconosce, e rintraccia Caderousse. Questi si è messo nel frattempo a fare l'oste e gli racconta, dopo aver ricevuto in dono un diamante, che suo padre era morto per gli stenti mentre lo aspettava. Morrel aveva fatto di tutto per farlo uscire di prigione, senza riuscirvi, e ora si trova in una situazione difficile dal punto di vista finanziario; Mercedes, promessa sposa di Dantès, si era sposata con Ferdinando (nominato Conte di Morcerf per i meriti militari ottenuti in Turchia tradendo il suo sultano) e Danglars era diventato banchiere grazie alle speculazioni spagnole ed era stato nominato anche Barone. Montecristo prepara la vendetta: per prima cosa si fa accogliere e riconoscere dalla nobiltà parigina. Salva Morrel dalla bancarotta; fa morire Caderousse, per mano del suo complice, mentre tenta un colpo a casa sua; spinge al suicidio Fernando, dopo averlo disonorato davanti a tutta la nobiltà parigina; rovina Villefort facendo suicidare la moglie e il figlio più piccolo, scoprendo anche un figlio illegittimo dell'ex Procuratore; manda in bancarotta e fa rapire dai banditi Danglars, al quale salva la vita in extremis. Infine lascia a Mercedes, disonorata e senza soldi, la casa del vecchio padre a Marsiglia; mentre a Morrel figlio lascia tutti i suoi averi in Francia e lo fa sposare con l'unica sopravvissuta della famiglia Villefort: Valentina. Finalmente, la vendetta compiuta fino in fondo, il Conte si ritira nella sua piccola isola con la moglie-schiava Haydee. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta ' *Edmond Dantes *Danglars *Haydee *Mercedes (citata) Dr Jekill e Mr Hyde (Lo strano caso di) Scritto da Robert Louis Stevenson Trama La storia si svolge a Londra nel XIX secolo. Un giorno l'avvocato Utterson e suo cugino Enfield, nel corso di una passeggiata, si ritrovano vicino ad una porta di un vicolo della città. Enfield inizia, dunque, a narrare all'altro che tempo prima, mentre tornava a casa, vide da quelle parti una bambina che correva lungo la strada e che si scontrò con un signore. Questi, nonostante la bambina fosse caduta per terra, la calpestò per poi continuare tranquillamente per la sua strada. Enfield, allora, iniziò a rincorrere il tizio e lo acchiappò. La bambina non si era ferita; i genitori decisero dunque di chiedere un risarcimento in denaro al misterioso uomo. Ma poiché il signore non disponeva di denaro in contanti con sé, si fece accompagnare da Enfield verso casa sua. Giunto presso la misteriosa porta dove i due si trovano al momento, l'uomo, che si presentò sotto il nome di Edward Hyde, ritornò con un assegno firmato a nome di un'altra persona: Henry Jekyll. Utterson è il custode del testamento del dottor Jekyll, il cui contenuto sancisce che, in caso di morte o scomparsa dello stesso, l'amico Mr. Hyde erediterà tutti i suoi averi. L'avvocato Utterson, non fidandosi di Hyde, decide di contattare il dottor Hastie Lanyon, amico-rivale di Jekyll, per chiedere informazioni su questo misterioso Mr. Hyde. Tornato a casa senza aver avuto nessuna notizia utile da parte di Lanyon, egli decide di appostarsi davanti alla porta per incontrare il signor Hyde. È solo dopo diversi giorni di attesa che la pazienza di Utterson viene premiata. Egli riesce, infatti, a fermare Hyde ed a parlargli vedendolo chiaramente in volto. Quest'ultimo, di carnagione pallida, tozzo, piccolo di statura e con voce roca, risulta ad Utterson estremamente ripugnante. Terminata la conversazione, l'avvocato si dirige, senza perdere un attimo, all'angolo della strada, suona il campanello e chiede al domestico Poole di vedere Jekyll. Poole gli riferisce che il dottore è momentaneamente uscito e che non sa quando tornerà. Utterson riesce comunque ad avere delle informazioni dal domestico: scopre che Mr. Hyde ha la possibilità di entrare nel laboratorio annesso alla casa del dottor Jekyll da una porta secondaria e che la servitù ha precise istruzioni di soddisfare tutte le sue richieste. Utterson incomincia dunque a sospettare che Mr. Hyde ricatti il dott. Jekyll. Due settimane più tardi, dopo una cena con amici, Jekyll e Utterson rimangono da soli ed iniziano a parlare dello strano testamento. Il primo afferma, seppur sminuendo la cosa, di potersi liberare di Hyde in qualsiasi momento lo desideri, ma che non può rivelare assolutamente nulla di più dettagliato. Circa un anno dopo a Londra viene brutalmente ucciso Danvers Carew a bastonate. Una cameriera, che si è trovata ad assistere alla scena, accusa Mr. Hyde dell'omicidio. Il morto aveva addosso una lettera per l'avvocato Utterson, il quale conduce la polizia a casa di Mr. Hyde dove viene trovata l'altra metà del bastone utilizzato per l'omicidio (un regalo di Utterson dato tempo fa a Jekyll), tuttavia, il colpevole non si trova in casa. Il pomeriggio stesso l'avvocato va a scambiare due parole con Jekyll e lo trova con il morale a pezzi. Egli afferma di non voler rivedere mai più l'amico Hyde e dichiara di aver ricevuto una lettera da quest'ultimo portata a mano da un uomo, in cui conferma di uscire dalla sua vita dopo l'omicidio. Quando l'avvocato esce di casa, chiede al domestico una descrizione della persona che ha consegnato la missiva, ma Poole dichiara che nessuno si è recato di persona per consegnare una lettera. Quando Utterson rientra in ufficio, il suo segretario Guest riconosce la calligrafia di Jekyll nella lettera spedita dall'omicida. L'avvocato si domanda, allora, il senso della menzogna narrata dal dott. Jekyll e che cosa lo spinga a difendere Mr. Hyde. La polizia mette una taglia su Mr. Hyde, che risulta essere svanito nel nulla: non si ha più traccia di lui da nessuna parte. Nel frattempo il dottor Jekyll riprende le vecchie abitudini, e ricomincia per circa due mesi a frequentare gli amici; poi, improvvisamente, due giorni dopo una rimpatriata a cui avevano partecipato tanto Utterson quanto Lanyon, si chiude nuovamente in casa, tornando più solitario che mai. Ciò infastidisce Utterson tanto da spingerlo a chiedere informazioni all'amico comune Hastie Lanyon. Questi, che pochi giorni prima era in perfetta salute ed ora appare mortalmente malato, si comporta molto vagamente ed alla fine lo congeda affermando, molto enigmaticamente, che un giorno dopo la sua morte e quella di Jekyll, l'avvocato verrà a conoscenza di tutta la verità. Utterson si insospettisce ancora di più ed invia invano una lettera a Jekyll per chiedere spiegazioni. Quindici giorni dopo Lanyon muore. Dopo il funerale, l'avvocato inizia a frugare nello studio del malcapitato fino a trovare una busta con su scritto "da consegnare ad Utterson e da distruggere nel caso che lui muoia prima di me". Dentro la busta ne trova un'altra con scritto "da aprirsi esclusivamente dopo la morte o la scomparsa di Henry Jekyll". Egli nota che anche in questo caso, come nel testamento, compare la misteriosa eventualità della scomparsa del dott. Jekyll. Con grande professionalità Utterson prende la busta e la ripone nella propria cassaforte, deciso a non aprirla prima del tempo dovuto. Una domenica, mentre Utterson ed Enfield sono intenti nella loro solita passeggiata, scorgono il dott. Jekyll alla finestra della sua abitazione. I tre iniziano a conversare, ma un'espressione così inquietante appare sul volto di Jekyll tanto da terrorizzare l'avvocato ed il cugino. Il dott. Jekyll si chiude dentro improvvisamente. Alcune sere dopo lo strano episodio, Utterson riceve una visita dal domestico di Jekyll, Poole, il quale lo implora di andare con lui a casa del principale. Egli racconta che da diversi giorni la porta del laboratorio risulta essere chiusa a chiave e che una persona non ben identificata, che si finge Jekyll, vi si è insediata. Questa ha fatto continua richiesta ai domestici di comprare uno strano prodotto in farmacia, ed ogni volta si è lamentato del fatto che quello che gli veniva portato non andasse bene. Inoltre questa persona è piuttosto bassa e sembra ricordare Mr. Hyde. Arrivati all'abitazione, i due si avviano verso il laboratorio, ma si rendono conto che la porta è chiusa a chiave; dall'interno provengono strani rumori, segno della presenza di un estraneo. L'avvocato avanza l'ipotesi che il dott. Jekyll sia stato rinchiuso ed ucciso nella stanza dalla misteriosa persona che deve trovarsi ancora lì dentro. I due decidono allora di sfondare la porta per scoprire la verità sulla faccenda. Dopo alcuni colpi di ascia la porta cede e Utterson e Poole entrano nel laboratorio; lì trovano il cadavere di Hyde che risulta essersi suicidato con dell'acido prussico. Mentre rovistano il laboratorio, i due trovano una busta con un messaggio per Utterson che gli consiglia di leggere prima la busta che Lanyon gli aveva lasciato e poi, qualora volesse saperne di più, di leggere la sua confessione integrale. L'avvocato, quindi, va a casa ed inizia a leggere la lettera di Lanyon. Questa racconta molto dettagliatamente di una sera in cui Mr. Hyde andò a trovare Lanyon su presunto ordine di Jekyll per recuperare un particolare cassetto. Questo cassetto, contenente la polvere e le componenti utili alla creazione della pozione per la reversione da Mr. Hyde al dott. Jekyll, doveva essere recuperato direttamente dalla casa del dottore, e avendo ormai Hyde preso fisicamente e mentalmente il sopravvento sul di lui non poteva farsi vedere in giro, poiché ricercato per l'assassinio di Carew (ma Jekyll aveva un disperato bisogno della pozione per poter reprimere Mr. Hyde). Ottenuto l'ingrediente desiderato, egli preparò una mistura e chiese all'amico se fosse interessato ad essere spettatore di un fatto molto strano. Il Dottor Lanyon rispose che, arrivati a quel punto, desiderava far luce fino in fondo sulla faccenda. Così Mr. Hyde bevve la pozione e, sotto gli occhi di Lanyon, si trasformò nel Dottor Jekyll. Dopo aver letto il racconto di Lanyon, Utterson si accinge a leggere la lunga confessione che ha trovato a casa del dottor Jekyll, la quale svela con ogni dettaglio la doppia personalità dell'amico. Durante i suoi studi sulla psiche umana e le riflessioni morali sulla propria condotta, il dottor Henry Jekyll giunge ad una conclusione: l'uomo ha diverse entità in un solo corpo. Passando non senza esitazioni dalla teoria alla pratica, Jekyll miscela varie sostanze ed ottiene una pozione dagli effetti straordinari. Essa destruttura l'unità dell'essere umano e conferisce esistenza propria e distinta alle inclinazioni nascoste ma presenti nell'animo: « La droga infatti, di per se stessa, non agiva in un senso piuttosto che nell'altro, non era divina né diabolica di per sé; scosse le porte che incarceravano le mie inclinazioni... » Sperimentando la pozione su di sé, il dottor Jekyll subisce una trasformazione tale da far emergere la sua seconda natura, quella delle sue inclinazioni attratte dal male, soppiantando completamente la propria identità personale. Finché ne dura l'effetto, diventa un altro essere con diverso corpo e diversa psiche: Mister Edward Hyde. Assumere una seconda volta la pozione nasconde di nuovo la natura malvagia e consente il restaurarsi dell'identità precedente. Le due identità, quindi, sono separate sia nell'aspetto fisico come nelle dinamiche psichiche. La prima identità resta il dottor Jekyll: alto, educato, di buoni principi morali e solidale con i suoi concittadini, insomma come Jekyll stesso si definisce: « quell'incongruo miscuglio che non m'era mai riuscito di riformare » La seconda identità, quella che era sempre rimasta nascosta e che perciò fino ad allora non aveva mai potuto crescere, Mister Hyde: basso, più giovane, gobbo, con braccia corte, mani pelose e tozze, e con i propri istinti l'intelligenza e tutte le energie inclinati gioiosamente al male, alla propria soddisfazione sadica, egoistica, sfrenata, selvaggia e asociale. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *Jekyll *Hyde *Poole *Danvers Carew Nota: Eracle e le Dodici Fatiche (Il Mito di) Mito dell'Antica Grecia 'Trama' L'oracolo di Delfi predice che il pronipote di Perseo, primo Semidio (figlio di un dio, in questo caso di Zeus, e un mortale) Eroe diverrà, a dispetto delle sue origini, re di Micene (capitale della Grecia antica). Zeus/Giove, re degli dei, s'innamora di una mortale, Alcmena, che casualmente è nipote di Perseo. La donna è già sposata, ma approfittando della assenza di suo marito, Anfitrione, Zeus si camuffa da questi e passa una notte amorosa con l'ennesima donna mortale. Anfitrione ritorna il giorno dopo e anche lui passa una notte amorosa con la moglie che si ritrova in grembo due gemelli. Ma non sarà nessuno dei suoi figli a portare la corona micenea, la sorella di Alcmena, aiutata da Era/Giunone (moglie di Zeus, mooolto gelosa e vendicativa), partorisce Euristeo, che diventa re di Micene, mentre i figli di Alcmena, chiamati Eracle/Ercole ed Ificlo, diventano guerrieri e studenti di altissimo livello. Era però, dopo la nascita del figlio di suo marito, gli manda due serpi nella sua culla, ma il piccolo, come se niente fosse, li strangola con le sue manine. Eracle però è più portato per il combattimento che per l'arte, difatti il semidio aveva lanciato la sua lira sul maestro di musica e diviene pastore ad un branco di pecore che sono ogni notte minacciate da un leone che Eracle uccide e il re delle terre lo ricompensa con una notte con le sue 50 figlie. Anni dopo, Eracle, assieme a cugini, fratelli, e amici parte con Giasone alla ricerca del Vello d'Oro, ma Eracle, maledetto da Era, viene lasciato su un'isola e così, Eracle se ne ritorna a casa in Grecia. Lì conosce una donna di nome Megara e i due si innamorano, si sposano e hanno due figli. Euristeo, anni dopo, su consiglio di Era, invita i cugini al suo palazzo, e droga Eracle così che uccida fratello, moglie e figli mentre e in trance. Risvegliatosi Eracle è cacciato dal cugino, con ordine che si faccia dire dall'oracolo di Delfi come espiare le colpe. La Pizia gli dice che dovrà farsi ordinare da Euristeo dodici prove mortali, umili e ingegnose. La prima prova: uccidere il Leone di Nemea: Nemeo, una bestia con la pelle resistente a lame e pietre, L'eroe lo stordì con un albero a mo' di clava, poi lo strozzò a mani nude e lo scuoia tenendosi la pelle come "tuta antiproiettile". La seconda: uccidere l'Idra di Lerna e il Cancro: mostri che uccidono chi attraversa la loro palude, Eracle uccide, semplicemente pestandolo il Cancro, ma non l'Idra. Il mostro è un orso con sette teste di serpenti, di cui una immortale, con l'alito e il sangue velenoso. Ma se una testa viene decapitata due ne ricrescono subito dopo, con l'aiuto del nipote Iolao, Eracle uccide la bestia cicatrizzando le ferite con il fuoco e schiacciando con un masso la testa immortale. Dopo la morte del mostro, Eracle intinge le sue frecce con il sangue dell'Idra. La terza: catturare la cerva di Cerinea, sacra ad Artemide/Diana, di conseguenza se Eracle vuole prendere l'animale più veloce al mondo, non dovrà ucciderla se non vuole che sua anche sua sorella lo maledica. Ercole riesce a prenderla con una freccia alle zampe, ma la freccia passa proprio tra o nervi e le ossa senza ferirla. La quarta: catturare il cinghiale di Erimanto, gigantesco cinghiale che uccide la gente, ma anche questa bestia deve essere portata viva. Eracle ci riesce con l'aiuto del maestro centauro Chirone, ma durante una rissa con gli altri centauri selvaggi, Eracle colpisce accidentalmente con le frecce intrise del sangue dell'Idra il suo maestro, che Zeus lo porta in cielo (come Era aveva fatto col Cancro e il Leone) sotto forma di costellazione. La quinta: ripulire le stalle di Augia, figlio di Elio (il Sole), in un giorno soltanto. Le stalle sono cosi sporche e sudice che Augia, promette ad Eracle una ricompensa. Eracle riesce dirottando due fiumi che ripuliscono tutto il letame delle stalle. Ma Augia, scoprendo che era già in palio una ricompensa, si rifiuta di dare la sua all'eroe che promette vendetta. La sesta: stanare gli uccelli di Stinfalo, pennuti dagli artigli e i becchi di metallo. Assieme alla sorella Atena/Minerva, Eracle stana le bestie e ne uccide alcune come prova al cugino. La settima: Catturare il Toro di Creta, padre del Minotauro e simbolo dell'odio di Poseidone con il re dell'isola, Minosse. Eracle riesce faticosamente ad ammansire la bestia bianca ma alla fine anche il toro smette di distruggere le campagne cretesi. L'ottava: rubare le cavalle di Diomede, giumente che si nutrono di carne umana e sputano fuoco. Come Minosse, Augia ed Euristeo, Diomede è malvagio e non rinuncia alle sua cavalle facilmente, cosi Eracle e i suoi amici uccidono il sovrano gettandolo in pasto alle sue bestie. La nona: Euristeo vuole per la figlia, una cintura appartenente ad Ippolita, la regina delle amazzoni, donne guerriere, che non hanno accettato uomini se non il loro padre, Ares/Marte con cui concepiscono le future guerriere. Tuttavia, Ippolita, notando la gentilezza e la galanteria di Eracle e i suoi uomini, accetta di dare a loro la cintura, ma Era, convince le guerriere ad attaccarli, perché vogliono rapire la regina. E nella lotta che segue Eracle uccide la bellissima regina Ippolita. La decima: circumnavigare il mondo per raggiungere le terre di Gerione, gigante a tre corpi che sorveglia assieme ad Anteo, mostro che si rinforza se a contatto con la madre, Gea (la terra) e Otro, cane a due teste, sorvegliano il bestiame rosso di buoi. Eracle li uccide tutti e porta i buoi nella sua terra riattraversando lo stretto da lui creato, lo stretto di Gibilterra, che viene chiamato Colonne d'Ercole. Nel viaggio di ritorno una donna vorace, Cariddi, mangia due dei buoi e Zeus la folgora, trasformandola in un mostro sullo stretto di Messina assieme a Scilla. La undicesima: rubare le mele d'oro dalle Esperidi ai confini opposti del mondo. Li, Eracle, incontra il titano Atlante (che è stato punito da Zeus a reggere Urano, la volta celeste), che promette ad Eracle di aiutarlo: se l'eroe gli regge Urano per un attimo, questi può prendergli le mele, impedendo ad Eracle di morire per mano del drago che lo protegge, ma prima dovrà addormentarlo. Atlante riesce ma... Egli non ha intenzione di reggere di nuovo suo nonno Urano, così Eracle dice che accetta ma che allora si deve sistemare la pelle di Nemeo come cuscino, Atlante lo sostituisce ed Eracle se la dà a gambe con le mele. Nel viaggio di ritorno Eracle salva alla neo città di Troia la principessa da un mostro marino, dietro ricompensa ma il re si rimangia la parola e Eracle promette vendetta. L'ultima e dodicesima prova: recuperare dagli Inferi il guardiano: Cerbero, il cane infernale a tre teste. Ade/Plutone, lo zio di Eracle, permette al nipote di portare Cerbero ad Euristeo per poter terminare le sue prove di espiazione. Prima di andarsene col cane, Eracle recupera il cugino Teseo che Ade aveva imprigionato perché il giovane eroe voleva rapire e sposare la moglie del dio degli Inferi, Persefone/Proserpina e salva anche la moglie di un vecchio amico, che gli rivela della droga di Euristeo. Ultimate le prove Eracle dichiara guerra ad Augia, Troia e ad Euristeo. Finite le guerre, Eracle conosce una donna, Deianira, e la salva da un mago trasformatore e i due si sposano. Nel viaggio di nozze, Deanira viene rapita da un centauro, Nesso, che l'eroe uccide con le sue frecce. Prima di morire, Nesso dà a Deianira il suo sangue, che, a detta sua, può far rinascere all'eroe l'amore in lei. Qualche anno dopo, Deianira testa il sangue ma... In realtà quello è un veleno e contorcendosi dal dolore, Eracle decide di bruciarsi su un rogo per porre fine al suo dolore. Ma la sua anima non è accolta nell'Ade, ma sull'Olimpo, dove Era accetta di perdonare Eracle e, per rafforzare di più la loro riappacificazione, Eracle si sposerà con la sorellastra Ebe. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *Ade *Eracle *Megara *Caronte *Cerbero *Zeus *Poseidone 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Inferi Nota: Ade è malvagio come nel film, ma Eracle sta seguendo le dodici fatiche per lo stesso motivo del mito. Frankenstein, o il moderno Prometeo Scritto da Mary Shelley 'Trama' Nel XVIII secolo, un giovane capitano, Robert Walton, scrive delle lettere alla sorella. Il giovane esploratore decide di intraprendere un viaggio nella speranza di giungere al polo e quindi circumnavigare il globo. Giunti nell'estremità dell'emisfero, la sua nave rimane intrappolata fra blocchi di ghiaccio, e dopo alcuni giorni l'equipaggio scorge fra i ghiacci una figura enorme e mostruosa su una slitta che, poco tempo dopo, scompare. Il giorno successivo appare una seconda slitta, con a bordo un uomo congelato: costui si avvicina alla nave e sale a bordo. Walton inizia a scrivere alla sorella degli avvenimenti che si susseguono e dell'incredibile storia del forestiero, che si presenta come il dottor Victor Frankenstein, di Ginevra. Il dottor Frankenstein racconta della sua infanzia in Svizzera. Vive un'infanzia felice, con i suoi amorevoli genitori, Alphonse e Caroline Beaufort Frankenstein, la cugina Elizabeth Lavenza e i fratelli minori Ernest e William, e trascorre il tempo studiando con impegno insieme alla cugina e frequentando l'amico Henry Clerval. L'esistenza di Frankenstein viene sconvolta dalla morte della madre, contagiata da Elizabeth, ammalata di una forma lieve di scarlattina. Caduto in un trauma psicologico, Frankenstein studia coltivando segretamente un sogno impossibile per chiunque: la creazione di un essere umano ritornato alla vita. Pensando sempre con affetto a Elizabeth, si reca all'università di Ingolstadt, in Germania, per elevarsi culturalmente. Assimilate conoscenze mediche insperate, il giovane Frankenstein si reca nottetempo nei cimiteri, dove apre le tombe e studia la decomposizione e il percorso degenerativo dei cadaveri, acquisendo così la conoscenza che gli permetterà di generare vita nella morte, da materia inanimata. La creatura viene realizzata e portata in vita, ma fin da subito appare deforme e sgraziata alla vista, dotata di una forza fisica smisurata e fugge nella notte, portando con sé il diario personale del suo creatore, che, colmo di disgusto, l'ha abbandonata al suo destino. Terminati gli studi medici, Frankenstein rientra a Ginevra, ma la creatura ritorna in segreto e uccide William, suo fratello minore, facendo ricadere i sospetti su Justine Moritz, la governante della famiglia Frankenstein che, una volta rinchiusa in prigione, morirà impiccata dopo essere stata giudicata colpevole dal tribunale. Durante una breve vacanza distensiva lungo i passi sul confine con la Francia, il giovane scienziato incontra il mostro da lui creato, che confessa il suo crimine e gli racconta di averlo seguito grazie alle indicazioni del diario, imparando la lingua francese, osservando di nascosto la famiglia di De Lacey, un ricco francese caduto in disgrazia e ritiratosi in un villaggio tedesco. Questa famiglia si dedicava all'agricoltura e all'allevamento e il mostro li aiutava e li osservava in segreto, portando loro di notte legna per l'inverno e ortaggi nei periodi di magra. Quando però aveva deciso di mostrarsi a loro, essi lo avevano scacciato violentemente, disgustati dal suo aspetto esteriore, dandosi immediatamente alla fuga. A questo punto il mostro fa al suo creatore una richiesta insolita: la creazione di una donna come lui, con la promessa che i due mostri si ritireranno insieme nelle terre sconosciute dell'America del Sud. In un primo momento Victor accetta, decidendo di recarsi in Gran Bretagna, con lo scopo di sviluppare le proprie conoscenze, sempre insieme a Henry Clerval. La creatura, in segreto, continua a seguirlo. Ritiratosi su un'isola delle Orcadi, il giovane inizia a creare un altro mostro, di genere femminile, ma in seguito pensa che ciò potrebbe avere conseguenze tragiche e distrugge il secondo mostro ancora prima di dargli vita. Scoperto dal mostro, Frankenstein tenta la fuga ma, approdato in Irlanda a seguito di un burrascoso viaggio, viene arrestato con l'accusa dell'omicidio dell'amico Clerval, ucciso in realtà dal mostro. Dopo essere stato rilasciato grazie all'aiuto del magistrato locale (che lo ritiene innocente), Frankenstein torna in Svizzera accompagnato dal padre e decide di sposare la sua amata Elizabeth. Il mostro però colpisce ancora, uccidendo Elizabeth proprio la notte delle nozze, come aveva preannunciato. La tragedia di Frankestein non finisce: infatti il padre, dopo la notizia della morte della nipote, che amava come una figlia, muore a causa un colpo apoplettico. Victor decide quindi di vendicarsi del mostro, seguendo le sue tracce per il mondo, dalla Svizzera al Mediterraneo, dalle steppe russe fino al Polo Nord, dove incontra l'equipaggio del capitano Robert Walton. Qui finisce il racconto di Frankenstein. Walton scrive un'altra lettera alla sorella, in cui le racconta della morte di Victor e di come egli gli avesse chiesto di continuare la sua impresa di uccidere il mostro. Il Mostro piange sul corpo del suo creatore e, appena Walton lo accusa dell'assassinio di persone innocenti, il mostro (desideroso solo della morte) gli risponde che il suo odio e la sua malvagità sono state condizionate dal disprezzo e dalla rabbia che gli uomini, primo tra tutti il suo stesso creatore, gli hanno rivolto contro solo per le sue sembianze. Abbandona quindi la nave, decidendo di darsi la morte nell'estremità del polo dandosi fuoco, in modo che nessuno possa capire dai suoi resti come creare un altro essere come lui 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Victor Frankenstein *Alphonse Frankenstein *William Frankenstein *il Mostro *Igor (dai film) 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Reame di Frankenstein *Laboratorio e Castello di Frankenstein Hansel e Gretel Scritto dai Fratelli Grimm 'Trama' Orfani di madre, Hansel e Gretel vivono con il padre, un povero taglialegna, e la loro matrigna. I quattro non possono permettersi, una vita comoda ed agiata, così la donna suggerisce di sbarazzarsi dei bambini e poter campare per un altro po di tempo. Il piano ha tuttavia una falla: Hansel. Il piccolo ha scoperto tutto e si è munito di sassi bianchi e addentrandosi con i genitori e la sorella nel bosco, getta i sassi ogni metro percorso, cosi la notte i due fratelli possono raggiungere la loro casa, in barba all'abbandono. Il giorno dopo la donna ritenta l'impresa e Hansel non riesce a rifornirsi di sassi, cosi Gretel usa le briciole di pane, ma gli animaletti le mangiano. I due, sono soli, abbandonati, affamati e persi. Il giorno dopo, come per miracolo, i fratelli trovano una casa fatta di... DOLCI! La vecchietta che la abita accetta di sfamare i trovatelli, ma in realtà essa è una strega, e come tale ha intenzione di mangiarsi ora Hansel e poi Gretel, dopo avere messo il primo all'ingrasso e l'altra ai lavori forzati. Hansel sfrutta la debole vista della megera per far fingere un osso di pollo per il suo dito dopo settimane di ingrasso. Gretel, alla fine, incoraggiata dal fratello prova a far fuori la strega mentre questa le mostra come usare il forno per cucinarli. Proprio allora la piccola la spinge nel fuoco e tutto il suo maleficio scompare tranne i suoi tesori, che i piccoli prendono e portano a casa, accompagnati da un cigno. A casa vengono accolti dal padre che precedentemente aveva cacciato/o la sua seconda moglie (od era morta ammalata). 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Hansel *Gretel *il Taglialegna *la Strega 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Casa di marzapane Nota: Manca la Madre di Hansel e Gretel. Qui è Hansel il fratello più piccolo mentre nella fiaba è l'opposto. La Strega nella fiaba è vecchia, nella serie giovane. Il finale nella fiaba è positivo, qui è negativo. Episodio/i: "La Bussola" Hua Mulan Storia vera della Cina antica divenuta leggenda 'Trama' Si narra che in seguito ai continui attacchi da parte delle tribù nomadi e degli Unni l'imperatore richiamò alle armi tutti gli uomini cinesi iscritti nell'elenco dei riservisti, tra cui Hua Hu, noto condottiero e padre di Hua Mulan. Nonostante la sua veneranda età e il suo debole stato di salute, Hu decise di rispondere alla chiamata per onorare il nome della sua famiglia e dei suoi antenati; però sua figlia Mulan, preoccupata per la salute del padre, decise, con il consenso restio di lui, di rispondere alla chiamata al posto di Hu utilizzando il nome del suo fratello minore. I successivi mesi per Mulan furono difficilissimi a causa del duro addestramento militare e per paura di far scoprire la sua vera identità. Successivamente però, durante le numerose battaglie Mulan capì quanto fosse importante continuare a combattere per proteggere la propria famiglia e la propria patria. Dopo dodici anni di combattimenti e incredibili gesta Mulan fu nominata generale e successivamente comandante delle armate settentrionali (il tutto continuando a nascondere il fatto di essere una donna). La guerra finì proprio grazie a Mulan, che batté sul campo un famosissimo generale unno. Al suo ritorno ella fu colmata di onori imperiali e le fu proposto il posto di alto funzionario, ma lei rifiutò per poter tornare a casa dal padre malato. La sua vera identità fu scoperta a causa delle diatribe con un comandante anziano, che cercò in ogni modo di offrire a Mulan sua figlia come sposa (con continui rifiuti da parte di Mulan). Alla fine il generale, indispettito, raggiunse Mulan a casa e fu lì che scoprì la vera identità della ragazza. Nonostante la scoperta il generale ebbe ancor più ammirazione nei suoi confronti. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *Mulan *Mushu (dal film Disney) 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Villaggio di Mulan Il Principe e il Povero Scritto da Mark Twain Trama Il Re Henry VIII d'Inghilterra si è ammalato, al suo posto, il regno è gestito dal capo delle guardie, in quanto il figlio Edward VI è ancora impegnato con gli studi. Intanto, nei quartieri bassi di Londra Tom Canty, cerca di resistere ai continui sopprusi che le guardie reali fanno alla bassa società in nome del Re, mendicando come il resto della sua famiglia. Tom, mendicando fino a palazzo reale, attirò l'attenzione del principe che lo fece chiamare nelle sue stanze, prima che una guardia lo maltrattasse. Tom capì il motivo dell'incontro col principe: i due ragazzi erano DUE, GOCCE, D'ACQUA. Affascinati l'uno dal modo di vita dell'altro, i due decisero su comune accordo di scambiarsi identità. Nonostante siano passati mesi dallo scambio i due hanno ancora i comportamenti della loro vecchia vita in abiti nuovi, ma riescono a convincere le "loro" famiglie. Le cose però peggiorano quando i due si ritorveranno in un grosso guaio: Tom, data la morte del Re Henry, dovrà esser lui il nuovo re, mentre edward si ritorva a far parte di una banda di criminali. In prigione, il capitano delle guardie scopre il trucco e intende usare Tom come Re per governare e al momento giusto sbarazzasene con le mani pulite e diventare lui stesso re. Edward però esce di prigione e al momento dell'incoronazione svela lo scambio, lo dimostra e non solo fa imprigionare il capitano, ma nomina Tom, la sua famiglia e il suo tutore da povero Miles Hendon i suoi nuovi consiglieri. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta ' *Edward VI *Tom Canty *Re Henry VIII Note: la storia è poco considerata e piuttosto differente alla versione originale. Jack e il Fagiolo Magico Scritto da Joseph Jacobs 'Trama' Jack e sua madre vivono in una fattoria in malora. Le tasse sono troppo salate e non vi è che una sola soluzione: vendere la mucca di famiglia, unico animale rimasto. Dirigendosi al mercato, Jack trova un mendicante (od un girovago) che baratta la mucca con dei fagioli, a detta sua, magici. La madre di Jack, furiosa dell'ignoranza del figlio, scaglia la semenza fuori dalla finestra. Il giorno dopo i fagioli, nella notte, sono germogliati in una gigantesca pianta di fagioli. Curioso come non mai, Jack la scala e trova, al di sopra delle nuvole, la dimora di una coppia sposata di giganti (ma solo la moglie è gentile a differenza del marito che un ladro e un assassino). La moglie, nascondendo al marito la presenza di Jack, dona al bambino cibo e oro che lo porta alla madre. Il giorno dopo la Gigantessa gli dà, come il giorno prima, cibo e la gallina dalle uova d'oro. Il terzo giorno Jack osserva meravigliato la sua ultima refurtiva: l'arpa magica, che da vita a tutto quello che la circonda. Ma mentre scappa con l'arpa, questa si attiva e sveglia il gigante che, sospettoso da giorni della presenza di un umano, gli dà la caccia. Jack corre verso la pianta e scende velocemente approfittando delle sue dimensioni, scivolando sugli arbusti, mentre il gigante va lento. Jack arriva alle radici e con l'aiuto della madre le abbatte facendo precipitare il gigante a capofitto. Morto il gigante Jack paga le tasse, dà rigogliosità alla fattoria e visse felice e contento con la madre. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Jack *il Gigante Nota: Sono assenti la madre di Jack, la moglie del Gigante e il mercante. Jack nella fiaba è un ragazzino, mentre qui è una giovane donna. Alla fine è Jack a morire e il Gigante a vincere, a differenza della fiaba. Episodio/i: Meraviglioso Mago di Oz (Il) Scritto da Frank Lyman Baum 'Trama' Dorothy Gale è un'orfana che vive nella fattoria in Kansas con lo zio Henry, la zia Emma e il cane Totò. Un giorno la fattoria è investita da una tromba d'aria, Dorothy nel salvare Totò entra in casa ma questa viene sollevata dal ciclone e attraversa l'arcobaleno. Una volta a terra, Dorothy è acclamata da i paesani, i Munchkin, e la Strega del Nord per aver schiacciato (seppur senza saperlo) la Strega dell'Est. Come ricompensa Dorothy ottiene le scarpe della perfida strega, anche se lei desidererebbe tornare in Kansas, la Strega del Nord spiega che non ha poteri sufficienti per questo, ma... Il sovrano del regno, il Mago di Oz, potrebbe riuscirci. Dorothy e Totò, su consiglio dei Munchkin, seguono un sentiero di mattoni gialli per giungere alla Città di Smeraldi. Lungo la strada Dorothy incontra uno spaventapasseri che non riesce a spaventare i corvi che lo deridono per il fatto che è stupido (in quanto privo di materia grigia) e perciò vorrebbe andare da Oz a chiedergli un cervello, il giorno dopo i tre trovano un Munchkin boscaiolo che tempo addietro subì un malocchio: innamorato di un'ancella della Strega dell'Est, questa aveva stregato la sua accetta, in modo che, quando la si usava, la lama cadeva su un arto del Munchkin, ma un suo amico fabbro gli creò protesi di latta, ma una volta completamente fatto di latta, il boscaiolo non provava più niente perché senza un cuore, cosi si unisce a Dorothy e gli altri per avere un cuore da Oz. Il giorno dopo nella foresta i quattro sono aggrediti da un leone che stende spaventapasseri e boscaiolo e sul punto di mordere Totò, viene schiaffeggiato da Dorothy che gli dà del codardo, il Leone piange ammettendo che ha paura di tutto e che spaventa la gente solo perché hanno più paura di lui, cosi la compagnia gli chiede se vuole andare a chiedere a Oz un briciolo di coraggio ed egli accetta. Il giorno dopo i cinque amici sono attaccati da i Tamaruk o Tigrorsi che grazie alle abilità nascoste della compagnia riescono a cavarsela. Superato anche un fiume tortuoso (nel quale lo spaventapasseri rimane impigliato col remo della zattera alle rocce a causa del suo peso di paglia) e un campo di papaveri soporiferi (nel quale aiutano dei topi salvati dal Boscaiolo) i cinque arrivano alla Città di Smeraldi e, uno alla volta, visitano il mago. Dorothy, che vede il sovrano come una testa gigante, lo prega di riportarla nel Kansas, Oz accetta ma solo se essa ucciderà l'ultima strega malvagia rimasta, quella dell'Ovest. Nei giorni successivi anche lo spaventapasseri, il boscaiolo e il leone (che vedono il mago rispettivamente come una bella donna, un mostro simile ad un rinoceronte e una palla di fuoco) viene fatto lo stesso accordo. La compagnia si dirige al regno di Ovest dove vengono "accolti" dagli sgherri della Strega: uno stormo di corvi (eliminati a sassate dallo Spaventapasseri), uno branco di lupi (eliminati ad accettate dal Boscaiolo di Latta) e i Winky (Spaventati dal Leone). Alla fine la Strega invoca le scimmie volanti (demoni che esaudiscono 3 desideri) per liberarsi di tutti meno il leone (in quanto voleva usarlo come scudiero). Il leone viene rapito, boscaiolo e spaventapasseri, invece, vengono fatti a pezzi e Dorothy (protetta dalla benedizione della Strega del Nord) viene anch'essa, assieme a Totò, fatta schiava dalla Strega dell'Ovest, la quale intende sottrarle le scarpette della sorella dell'Est. Dopo giorni di lavoro, la Strega le sfila una scarpa e Dorothy offesa le getta un secchio d'acqua addosso, ignara che l'acqua è il suo punto debole e la strega si scioglie lasciando solo i cappello delle Scimmie Volanti. Impossessatosi di quello e liberati il leone e i Winky, questi riparano gli altri due amici di Dorothy e proclamano il Boscaiolo nuovo re dell'Ovest. Tornati tutti e cinque alla Città di Smeraldi, il mago (che si dimostra invisibile) tenta di procrastinare le sue promesse, ma Totò accidentalmente rivela che il mago è un impostore: è un burattinaio e prestigiatore che, più o meno come Dorothy è giunto nella terra di Oz in mongolfiera ed è stato considerato un mago onnipotente. Il mago tuttavia ormai deve mantenere le promesse e dona un cervello (in realtà un sacco di bottoni), un cuore (un orologio) e infine una pozione di coraggio (sciroppo) ai richiedenti. Per quanto riguarda a Dorothy, ella verrà riportata a casa dal mago in persona( che ha nostalgia dell'Ohaio) sulla stessa mongolfiera con quale è arrivato, lasciando lo spaventapasseri, ormai intelligente, al comando della capitale, ma la mongolfiera parte senza Dorothy e Totò. In un primo momento provano ad usare il primo desiderio delle scimmie, ma ottengono solo un consiglio, chiedere a Glinda, la Strega del Sud, di riportarla a casa. Dopo aver superato i nani montani, la città di porcellana e salvato gli animali del bosco, che nominano il Leone come loro leader, la compagnia giunge a destinazione e lì Glinda spiega che le scarpette della Strega dell'Est, sono in grado di portarle a casa. Salutati gli amici ed espresso il desiderio che le scimmie riportino i suoi amici nei loro regni e che il cappello magico sia distrutto, Dorothy e Totò tornano nel Kansas dai suoi zii, ma nel viaggio di ritorno le scarpette volano via dai piedi della ragazza. Altre avventure porteranno Dorothy nel mondo di Oz, ma questa è la più importante. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *Dorothy Gale *La Perfida Strega dell'Ovest *Glinda la Buona Strega del Sud *La Perfida Strega dell'Est *La Buona Strega del Nord *Il Mago di Oz *le Scimmie Volanti *Lo Spaventapasseri *Totò *I Munckin *Zia Emma 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Oz *Kansas (menzionato) Note: Non appaiono l'Uomo di Latta, il Leone Codardo e tanti altri. La Perfida Strega dell'Est non è malvagia ma è buona. Le Scimmie Volanti sono ex-uomini. Il Mago di Oz, a differenza del romanzo, è un personaggio negativo. Episodio/i: "Non è Facile essere Verdi"; "Kansas" Mitologia Greca (le genesi, il diluvio e il ciclo troiano) Scritto e tramandato da diversi poeti 'Trama' In principio non era il buio, ma il Caos. Dal caos uscirono Gea (la terra), Tartaro (l'inferno) e Urano (il cielo). Fra l'Unione tra Gea e Urano nacquero dodici figli: tre centimani (giganti dalle centro braccia e cento teste), tre ciclopi (giganti con un solo occhio in mezzo alla fronte) e tre titane e tre titani (i primi esseri divini). Urano, disgustato dai suoi figli, li gettò nelle viscere di Tartaro. Gea meditò vendetta e diede al suo ultimo figlio, il titano Crono, una falce con cui squartare il padre. Crono riuscì nell'impresa e libero i titani dal Tartaro. Prima di essere sparpagliato in mare, Urano proferì al figlio che lui avrebbe subito la stessa sorte. Crono, divenuto Titano del Tempo, sposò la sorella Rea che partorì sei figli, gli dei: Estia, Demetra, Era, Ade, Poseidone e Zeus. Crono temendo la profezia del padre si divorò uno a uno i suoi figli (essendo immortali, i bambini rimasero nel suo stomaco). Rea allora partorì in segreto Zeus a Creta, e diede a Crono una pietra avvolta nelle fasce, che divorò senza controllare. Quando Zeus crebbe, si diresse alla corte del padre, gli fece bere una sostanza tossica e Crono vomitò la pietra e i suoi altri cinque figli. Cominciò cosi la guerra. Titani contro dei. Ma dopo molto tempo nessuno ebbe la meglio, così Zeus, Ade e Poseidone liberarono dal Tartaro i Ciclopi e i Centimani che gli fabbricarono rispettivamente una Folgore, per controllare i fulmini, una Bi-Forca, per controllare le sostanze del sottosuolo assieme ad un elmo dell'invisibilità, e un Tridente, per controllare mari e terremoti. Crono cadde, fu squarciato con la sua stessa falce e gettato bel Tartaro con gli altri Titani ribelli. Gea furiosa, procreò con Tartaro dodici Giganti (creature enormi con le gambe da drago, che si possono sconfiggere solo se dei ed eroi, in questo caso Eracle e Dioniso, collaborano) e Tifone (creatura metà Gigante e metà drago dalle mille teste). I Giganti seguirono la stessa sorte dei Titani ma Tifone fu più difficile: egli fu sotterrato da una roccia che andò a formare la Sicilia e l'unico spiraglio per respirare divenne il vulcano Etna. Alla fine della guerra Zeus, Ade e Poseidone si spartirono a sorte il governo della terra. A Zeus il cielo, a Poseidone il mare e ad Ade gli inferi. Fra i Titani che non furono prigioniero del regno di Ade, ricordiamo Atlante, Prometeo ed Epimeteo. Atlante, per aver perso nella guerra fu costretto a sorreggere la volta celeste del nonno Urano, Prometeo ed Epimeteo, aiutando gli dei, gli fu chiesto di creare creature che possano popolare la Terra. Epimeteo creò dal fango gli animali, ed Prometeo creo l'uomo. L'uomo, che grazie alla dea Atena, poteva pensare e ragionare, perciò doveva dare un tributo agli dei, un sacrificio animale. Prometeo ne fece uno, per dare l'esempio alle sue creazioni. Divise un bue in due parti e mise da una la parte buona nascosta da quella cattiva e viceversa. Zeus ci cascò e punì l'uomo privandolo del fuoco. Prometeo rubò il fuoco divino e lo riportò all'uomo. Zeus non gliela fece passare liscia: dopo averlo catturato, lo incatenò al monte Caucaso e gli mandò un aquila che gli mangiasse il fegato, e per il giorno dopo l'organo sarebbe ricresciuto, ricominciando il tormento da capo. Poi fu la volta di punire l'uomo. Zeus commissionò ad Efesto di creargli un homo che anziché somigliare agli dei, somigliasse alle dee. Fu creata così Pandora, la prima donna. A Pandora, come dice il suo nome, furono fatti molti doni divini, ma solo uno era degno d'importanza: un vaso da parte di Zeus, con l'ordine di non aprirlo mai. Pandora scese dall'Olimpo, sposò Epimeteo ed ebbero una figlia, Pirra. Pandora però un giorno cedette alla curiosità e apri il vaso. Dentro vi erano celati tutti i mali del mondo: la morte, le malattie, la rabbia e così via. Rimase solo un unico pregio: la speranza. Il piano vendicativo di Zeus funzionò perfettamente, TROPPO perfettamente. Gli uomini non veneravano più gli dei, gli schernivano, se scendevano in terra tentavano di ucciderli e a loro stessi facevano anche di peggio. Zeus si Mosè d'accordo con Poseidone e Eolo, dio dei venti, per provocare una tale inondazione che non sarebbe rimasta che la cima dell'Olimpo. Solo due persone si salvarono dal diluvio: Pirra e suo cugino e marito Deucalione. I due, dopo il ritiro delle acque, tentarono di simulare le gesta dei loro padri ma senza successo. Così gli fu detto di "prendere le ossa della Madre e di buttarle alle spalle ad ogni passo fatto". La giusta traduzione era prendere le pietre della terra, buttarle alla spalle, e quelle sarebbero diventate uomini e donne. I due riuscirono e i mali del vaso non ferirono tanto, quanto la prima generazione umana. Dopo la guerra fra Eracle e Troia, Piramo divvene re della città e sposò Ecuba con cui ebbe molti figli. L'ultimo però, portò un brutto incubo alla madre: quando sarebbe divenuto grande, egli sarebbe stato la rovina della città". I sovrani si sbarazzarono del figlio, facendolo uccidere da un servo, che non sentendosela lo affidò alle cure di un orsa. Intanto sull'Olimpo si festeggia il matrimonio tra Peleo e Teti. Al matrimonio, tutti sono invitati tranne la dea della discordia, Eris. Eris, allora lanciò sul tavolo una mela d'oro con su scritto " alla più bella". Atena, Era e Afrodite si contesero l'artefatto e chiesero un giudice. Zeus portò un giovanotto allevato dagli orsi, Paride, e fu nominato giudice della gara, ovviamente le tre dee provarono a corromperlo: Atena promise la sapienza, Era il potere e Afrodite l'amore della donna più bella. Afrodite vinse. Paride, scoperte le sue origini nobili tornò a Troia e venne accolto calorosamente, l'unica a ricordarsi della rovina che avrebbe portato alla città era la sorella veggente Cassandra, ma per una maledizione nessuno ascoltava le sue profezie. Tra Peleo e Teti, nacque Achille, e per garantirsi la longevità del figlio, la dea lo immerse nel fiume infernale dello Stige, rendendolo invincibile, escluso il tallone asciutto. Achille, assieme a molti dei figli degli Argonauti (tra i quali Odisseo, Menelao, Agamennone, Aiace) si contesero la mano di Elena di Sparta, figlia di Zeus e donna bellissima. Su consiglio di Odisseo, tutti avrebbero rispettato la scelta di Elena e l'avrebbero mostrato più rispetto aiutandola se necessario. Menelao vinse e Odisseo sposò la cugina della semidea: Penelope. Paride, con l'aiuto di Afrodite, rapì Elena e la portò a Troia, di conseguenza, tutti gli ex spasimanti di Elena e Menelao, dichiararono guerra alla città. Dopo 10 anni, Achille si rifiutò di combattere a seguito di un disguido con il comandante dei Greci, Agamennone. L'assenza di Achille risente terribilmente l'esercito acheo. Mentre i troiani resistono da anni dietro le mure costruite da Poseidone stesso. Patroclo, cugino di Achille, propone di aiutare il loro esercito con una fantomatica apparizione del semidio, in realtà Patroclo travestito. Ma Ettore, comandante troiano, lo uccide scatenando la celeberrima "Ira di Achille". Ettore muore e Piramo chiede indietro il corpo per i funerali dei due eroi, durante i quali ci sarà un tregua. Finiti i funerali, Achille viene ucciso da Paride, scagliando dalle mura una freccia al tallone dell'acheo, subito dopo, Paride viene uccisa da una delle freccia ereditate da Eracle. La città è ancora inespugnabile, così Odisseo, trova una soluzione: costruire un gigantesco cavallo di legno cavo, entrarci, farsi portare dentro con la scusa che sia un dono e aprire la poeta agli altri che fingono la ritirata. La città è espugnata, Piramo muore, il figlioletto di Ettore muore, la regina e Cassandra sono fatte schiave, Elena è salvata e perdonata, e solo un gruppo di troiani si salvano, a guidarli è il figlio di Afrodite: Enea. La guerra di Troia è finita tutti tornano a casa, muoiono nel tragitto, vengono accolti calorosamente o a pugnalate o sono ancora a peregrinare in mare. Uno di questi è Odisseo. Dopo la guerra la sua flotta, fa una fermata alla terra dei ciconi, alleati di Troia, e li massacrano. Il giorno dopo, i ciconi attaccano uccidendo molti uomini itacesi. Scappati per miracolo, gli dei puniscono Odisseo e i suoi per la loro sete di sangue facendoli perdere la rotta nel Mare dei Mostri. Lì i soldati approdano nella terra dei Lotofagi, mangiatori di loto, un fiore/droga inebriante. Dopo aver costretto con la forza tre uomini rimasti incantati dal loto, la flotta riprende. Le dodici navi attraccano in un isola abitata da capre, poco distante da un'altra isola apparentemente abitata. Odisseo e dodici uomini vanno a fare conoscenza con gli abitanti dell'altra isola e trovano una grotta abitata da un gigantesco pastore. Al ritorno di questi, gli achei intendono offrire dei doni in cambio di vivande, ma scoprono con orrore che è uno dei tre ciclopi figlio di Poseidone, Polifemo, che dopo aver sigillato la grotta con un macigno, mangia ad ogni pasto due dei dodici uomini. Odisseo, non potendo ucciderlo (perché sarebbero così intrappolati nella grotta dal mega macigno-porta), intende privarlo dell'unico occhio: il giorno dopo gli offrono un vino potente dei ciconi mischiato ai fiori di loto, e mentre è mezzo ubriaco, Odiesso gli dice il suo nome: Nessuno. Una volta addormentato Polifemo, Odisseo prepara con gli ultimi sei uomini, un ramo ulivo appuntito e rovente e lo ficca nell'occhio del ciclope che chiama in soccorso i fratelli, ma alla domanda "Chi ti uccide? Chi ti acceca?" Polifemo risponde: "Nessuno mi uccide! Nessuno mi acceca!", credendolo pazzo i suoi fratelli vanno via. Il giorno dopo gli uomini si nascondono sotto le pecore, cosi che mentre le tasta accecato, Polifemo controlla che il suo pasto non si dilegui sopra le pecore. Una volta raggiunti la nave, Odisseo schernisce Polifemo rivelandogli il suo vero nome, Polifemo allora dopo aver tentato di affondargli la nave lanciandogli massi enormi invoca il padre chiedendo vendetta. La tappa successiva sono le Isole Eolie dove abita Eolo, dio dei venti, che aiuta Odisseo, ospitandolo un mese e dandogli una sacca piena dei venti contrari al ritorno a Itaca. La rotta procede tranquilla ma non appena vedono la patria, gli uomini si chiedono se nel sacco di Eolo ci siano oro e gioielli per rifarsi delle perdite del saccheggio di Troia. Una volta apertolo, i venti li riportano alle Eolie e Eolo capisce che un dio gli è contro e lui non può farci nulla. Prossima tappa è la terra di Sardegna, terra dei Lestrigoni, giganti cannibali che distruggono tutte le navi di Odisseo, tranne la sua, e divorano tutti gli achei dopo averli pescati e infilzati. Con l'unica nave rimasta, Odisseo sbarca in Lazio, per l'esattezza sul Circeo. Dopo essersi divisi in due gruppi (uno comandato da Odisseo e l'altro da suo cugino Euriloco) il secondo parte in esplorazione e il giorno dopo Euriloco torna spaventato: una strega, Circe, dopo averli fatti entrare in casa, ha trasformato gli uomini in maiali. Odisseo parte a salvare i compagni e per strada trova il suo bisnonno: Hermes, il quale gli dà un fiore che annullerà gli effetti magici di Circe. Sconfitta, la maga restituisce la forma umana agli itacesi e gli ospita per un anno. Prima di partire Circe lo spedisce nell'Ade ad interrogare il defunto indovino Tiresia. Negli Inferi, Odisseo, torva e interroga Tiresia, incontra i compagni di guerra, Achille e Agamennone (morto dlper mano della moglie) e anche sua madre, morta di crepacuore dal non ritorno del figlio, Odisseo non ha neanche la possibilità di abbracciarla e se.ne va triste dagl'Inferi, non solo per la madre, ma anche per i compagni, di cui uno già arrivato nell'Ade per un incidente. Ripreso il viaggio, Odisseo s'imbatte nelle sirene, mostri donna-avvoltoi che portano i marinai alla morte sui loro scogli trite il loro canto. Odisseo si fa legare all'albero della nave e tappa le orecchie ai compagni. Superate le sirene, gli achei si ritrovano nello stretto di Messina, controllato da Scilla (donna con le gambe di serpenti-cani, fu Cicre che la trasformò in mostro per gelosia) e Cariddi (vedi "Eracle"), la prima mangia sei marinai delle navi, l'altra inghiotte e sputa tre volte al giorno o tutto ciò che le passa davanti. Odisseo è costretto per necessità, a sacrificare sei compagni a Scilla. La nave approda nella terra del sole (la Sicilia) ove pasolano le sacre vacche del sole. Quella è la prova che Tiresia e Circe hanno predetto a Odisseo prima di rientrare in patria: non cedere alla fame e offendere Elio o Apollo. Purtroppo gli uomini non ci riescono e alla furia del Dio sole sopravvive solo Odisseo (che per poco non veniva ingoiato da Cariddi). Dopo una settima in mare, Odisseo naufraga nell'Isola di Calipso, ninfa figlia di Atalante, punita all'esilio per aver appoggiato il padre. Calipso non avendo molte visite trattiene Odisseo per 7 anni. Intanto a Itaca, Penelope cerca da vent'anni a respingere i Proci (Pretendenti) alla sua mano (e trono). Per calmarli dalle loro "razzie" al palazzo, Penelope dice che prima di scendere dovrà finire il sudario del suocero, ma come ogni giorno la tela veniva tessuta, di notte veniva disfatta. I Proci la scoprono e la costringono a finire senza scuse il sudario. Non potendone più, Telemaco, principe di Itaca, parte alla ricerca del padre ma ottiene solo l'informazione da Menelao che è vivo. Calipso intanto, su ordine di Zeus, libera Odisseo e lo aiuta a fare una zattera per raggiungere Itaca. Ma sulla via del ritorno Poseidone scatena la sua furia paterna su Odisseo e lo fa naufragare sulla terra della sua gente: i Feaci, popolo pacifico e mai in guerra. Odisseo spiega la situazione e chiede, siccome la loro isola e vicina alla sua, chiede un passaggio a casa. I Feaci lo accontentano, anche se Poseidone scaglia a loro una maledizione. Arrivato finalmente a casa, Atena lo tramuta in un mendicante per non fargli fare la fine di Agamennone. Il sovrano ai dirige dal, sempre fedele, porcaro Eumeo, che ospita anche Telemaco (che rischiava un agguato dai Proci). Lì Odisseo si rivela al figlio e organizzano la vendetta. Il "mendicante" trova ospitalità a palazzo e contemporaneamente anche risse con gli altri barboni e continue angherie e sgabelli volanti dai Proci. A palazzo valuta chi deve pagare e chi deve essere ricompensato e propone a Penelope di fare una sfida finale: una gara con l'arco di Odisseo. Il giorno dopo, Penelope dà l'arco disfatto ai Proci, e mette dodici asce in fila, chi tenderà l'arco e farà passare la freccia in mezzo ai buchi delle asce diverrà nuovo re di Itaca. Mentre Telemaco prova a superare la prova per annullare senza riuscire neanche a tendere l'arco, Odisseo si rivela a Eumeo e il vaccaro Filenzio e prepara l'attacco. Una volta che tutti i prentendenti falliscono, il mendicante chiede di provare "per testare se è ancora forte" e riesce nella prova. Subito dopo, si leva il travestimento e uccide tutti quanti col figlio e i servi, rimane solo il cantastorie che va a raccontare il ritorno del re. Una volta sistemato la sala, si presenta alla moglie e gli prova che è lui. Il giorno dopo, va a trovare il padre, ritiratosi in campagna, e si prepara con l'intera famiglia a ricevere la vendetta dei parenti dei Proci. Ma prima che la battaglia cominci, Atena compare e propone la pace e di non versare altro sangue. Ma nonostante ciò Odisseo partirà per un altra avventura dal quale non farà mai ritorno. Dopo l'assalto a Troia, Enea e gli altri superstiti (fra cui suo padre e suo figlio), partono alla ricerca di una nuova terra. Trama * Zeus * Ade * Poseidone * Nyx * Caronte * Cerbero * Sirene * Medusa * Orfeo * Euridice * Eracle * Megara * Pizia/Oracolo * Efesto (citato) Orfeo ed Euridice Mito greco antico 'Trama' Orfeo è un musicista, allievo di Apollo, così bravo che la natura stessa cessa il ciclo pur di ascoltarlo. Un giorno una ninfa di nome Euridice si innamora di lui e si sposano. Un giorno, inseguita dal cognato Euridice cade in una fossa di vipere e muore. Orfeo non è più se stesso: non canta, non suona... Non vive. La sua tristezza giunge fino all'Olimpo, e gli dei accettano di aiutarlo e lo conducono fino all'ingresso degli Inferi. Ma un essere vivente non può entrare nel regno dei morti e così ne il traghettatore d'anime, Caronte, ne il Cane da guardia a tre teste, Cerbero, si rifiutano di farlo passare fino al cospetto di Ade/Plutone. Orfeo convince tutti i mostri e le anime con la sua musica e anche lo stesso Ade accetta di ridargli sua moglie, ma ad una condizione. Euridice e Orfeo, mentre risalgono sulla superficie, non dovranno mai incrociare i loro sguardi. Orfeo, si trattiene per tutto il tragitto ma quando lui mette piede sulla terra della superficie, si volta per rivedere il bellissimo sguardo della moglie che, ancora nel domino di Ade, scompare risucchiata negli Inferi, di nuovo. Orfeo non può più riprovare e mestamente suona malinconicamente la sua lira fino al giorno in qui le baccanti, seguaci ubriache di Dioniso/Bacco, lo uccidono senza un motivo preciso e Orfeo riabbraccia, seppur da morto, la sua moglie Euridice nei Campi Elisi degli Inferi. 'Personaggi di C'era Una Volta' *Orfeo *Euridice *Ade *Cerbero *Caronte 'Luoghi di C'era Una Volta' *Inferi Perseo e la Medusa Mito greco antico 'Trama' Acrisio, re di Argo, scopre dall'oracolo di Delfi, la Pizia, che il figlio di sua figlia lo ucciderà. In un disperato tentativo di impedire l'avverarsi della profezia, rinchiude la figlia Danae in un'alta e sorvegliatissima torre. Un anno dopo pero Danae ha partorito un bambino: Perseo. Una notte, sotto forma di pioggia dorata, Zeus/Giove passa una notte amorosa con la principessa. Acrisio allora fece preparare una cassa di legno dove rinchiudere figlia e nipote e buttarli alla deriva in mare. I due, una settimana dopo, vengono ripescati sulla costa di Serifo e vengono ospitati a palazzo. Passano gli anni e Perseo cresce ed è iper protettivo nei confronti della madre, cosi il re Polidette gli chiede di portargli un dono particolare se vuole impedire che sua madre sposi lui: la testa di Medusa, la gorgone. Medusa era una bellissima donna, sacerdotessa del Partenone di Atena/Minerva, quindi vergine e casta. Ma Poseidone/Nettuno la violentò sessualmente nel tempio e la donna, macchiata della sua purezza e dei suoi doveri, fu non solo cacciata via ma venne anche punita dalla dea: fu trasformata in un mostro dalla faccia gonfia, zanne acuminate, ali di pipistrello, capelli di serpenti e occhi che pietrificano chi li guarda, in altre parole, una Gorgone. Essa andò a convivere con le altre due Gorgoni che potevano sopportare il suo sguardo. Perseo, nell'impresa fu soccorso da Ermes/Mercurio che gli diede degli oggetti utili: una sacca dove contenere la testa, una falce con cui decapitarla, lo scudo specchio di Atena, l'elmo dell'invisibilità di Ade/Plutone e i calzari alati del dio. Perseo, consigliato dai fratelli divini, si diresse dalle uniche creature a sapere la posizione della gorgone: le Graie, megere che condividono in tre un solo occhio e un solo dente. L'eroe glielo sottrasse e le ricattò affinché gli dicessero la verità. Le Graie accettarono e gli indicarono la posizione: il paese degl'Iperborei. Arrivato a destinazione, Perseo procedette nel covo delle gorgoni osservando il riflesso dello specchio di Atena ed infine trovò Medusa e la decapitò, poi si rese invisibile sfuggendo alle altre due. Dal sangue del mostro nacquero Pegaso, il cavallo alato ed altre creature. Nel viaggio di ritorno Perseo salvò Andromeda da un sacrificio e la sposò. Tornato a Serifo, pietrificò il sovrano Polidette e poi, con la madre e la moglie decise di incontrare il nonno ad Argo. Acrisio, sapendo che il nipote che lo ucciderà sta arrivando scappa via. Anni dopo Perseo partecipa alle olimpiadi, ma durante la gara di lancio del disco questi scivola e cade su Acrisio, seduto fra il pubblico, che ammette con un ultimo sospiro che è stato inutile fuggire dalla profezia ma che è contento che si tratti di una morte accidentale che non un assassinio. La testa di Medusa ora è tornata alla sua dea, la quale decide di metterla sul suo scudo. 'Personaggi di C'era Una Volta' *Acrisio *Perseo *Medusa *Poseidone *Zeus *Ade *Pizia Note: Tremotino ricopre il ruolo di Acrisio è deve temere il nipote perché sarà la sua rovina, ma nonostante ciò decide di aiutarlo. Medusa viene sconfitta da Biancaneve e il mostro non muore per decapitazione ma vedendo il suo riflesso, tecnica che funziona non con le gorgoni ma con basilischi e coccatrici. Peter e Wendy Scritto da James Mattew Barrie 'Trama' Riassunto del prequel "Peter Pan nei Giardini di Kensington": Peter è caduto dalla culla quando era molto piccolo nei Giardini di Londra e dopo alcuni giorni è stato allevato dalla fatina Campanellino, che l'ha portato, molto lentamente, all'Isola-che-non-c'è. I coniugi Darling sono una coppia londinese abbastanza agiata, hanno tre figli, Wendy, Michael e John e alle loro cure hanno assunto due domestiche (una delle quali è una San Bernardo). Wendy è la più fantasiosa e racconta ai fratelli bellissime favole della buonanotte, che attirano anche un bambino volante che non si fa vedere ma ne si avverte la presenza. Una notte la madre, Mary, e la cagna Nana, colgono sul fatto l'essere volante e nel tentativo di acchiapparlo, la San Bernardo gli strappa l'ombra. Mary lascia l'ombra nel baule dei giochi, come una maglietta, e la notte dopo (mentre Mary è con il marito George ad una festa), il proprietario dell'ombra torna a riprendersela. Wendy lo scopre e chicchera con lui, e il ragazzo si fa chiamare Peter Pan. Egli spiega che è vissuto su un'isola magica (ove non si cresce mai) assieme ad altri bambini che hanno fatto la sua stessa fine. Wendy, affascinata dai racconti di Peter gli chiede di scambiarsi un bacio, non sapendo cos'è, Peter se lo fa spiegare: è una cosa piccola, dolce e che ti lega a te e alla persona con cui lo condividi. Peter le dona una ghianda della sua Isola e scherzosamente Wendy gli da un ditale, dopodiché gli chiede come riesce a volare, Pan le risponde che è grazie alla polvere fatata (e prima che la Darling possa dire qualcosa, Peter le specifica che è meglio non dire che le fate non esistono o la più vicina muore). Proprio in quel momento entra in scena la fata Campanellino, che si dimostra gelosa neo confronti di Peter. Pan spiega che lui volava da loro per sentire le storie da raccontare ai Bambini Sperduti. Wendy, volendo farli da madre, chiede di venire sull'Isola-che-non-c'è, purché anche i suoi fratelli vengano con loro. I quattro bambini e la fatina volano verso la "Seconda stella a destra e poi dritto fino al mattino" giungendo nella fantastica Isola. Prima che loro arrivino, si ha una visione d'insieme degli abitanti: i Bambini Sperduti che danno la caccia agli indiani, che cacciano i pirati, che a loro volta cacciano i Bambini, solo le belve seguono i tre gruppi meno una: il Coccodrillo che dà la caccia al Capitano Pirata: il Capitano James Crichton detto Uncino per via della sua protesi alla sua mano. Lasciato solo col suo assistente Spugna, il capitano si fa delle domande sulla sua faida con Peter Pan: lui era uno studente di un college londinese, è diventato nostromo di Edward Teach (alias Barbanera) e si è fatto temere da Long John Silver (antagonista de "L'isola del tesoro") e poi grazie Peter lo ha privato di una mano e per di più è perseguitato dal Coccodrillo sopracitato, che dopo essersi mangiato la mano del pirata, spera di mangiarsi il resto. Per fortuna Spugna aveva fatto (accidentalmente) cadere la sveglia nello stomaco del rettile: cosi facendo sarà prevedibile sapere da dove viene. Il lato positivo è che senza accorgersene, Uncino e Spugna, hanno trovato la tana dei Bambini Sperduti: da ora in poi Uncino proverà a mettere esche fuori dal loro rifugio, anche se senza risultati positivi. Poco dopo, Campanellino informa i Bimbi Sperduti che un "Uccello-Wendy" molto pericoloso, stia per attaccarli. Spaventati, e senza farsi domande, i Bambini attaccano il pennuto ma scoprono troppo tardi che si tratta di una bambina. Fortunatamente, la freccia che l'ha colpita, ha preso non il cuore ma la ghianda-bacio di Peter. Nell'attesa che Wendy si svegli in una casetta di foglie, i suoi fratelli e i Bambini Sperduti le preparano una festa di benvenuto. Wendy accetta le scuse, mentre Campanellino viene punita con l'esilio di una settimana. Passano giorni sull'isola dove i sogni sono reali e le giornate passano giocando a guerra con gli indiani e sventando i piani di Uncino. Una sera, alla baia delle sirene, Spugna e il nostromo Sparkly il Gentiluomo arrivano in barca con la principessa indiana in ostaggio: Giglio Tigrato. Una volta nascosti i Darling, i Bimbi Sperduti e le sirene, Peter imita il Capitano Uncino affinché i due pirati liberino Giglio Tigrato. Il piano funziona, ma poco dopo arriva a nuoto Uncino che svela l'inganno e parte una lotta fra i due nemici al termine dei quali Peter viene ferito gravemente e Uncino sentendo il Coccodrillo se la dà a gambe coi suoi uomini. Peter la scampa bella grazie ad un Uccello-che-non-c'è che gli cede il nido e con l'aquilone di John ritorna alla riva e poi a casa. Gli indiani, riconoscenti, si impegnano a proteggere l'entrata del nascondiglio dei Bambini Sperduti dai pirati. Nei giorni successivi Wendy vede che i suoi fratelli si sono scordati dei loro genitori e cosi Wendy racconta a tutti i bambini della famiglia e tutti quanti programmano di tornare tutti a Londra da una famiglia. Peter a malincuore e arrabbiato (poiché i suoi genitori in passato, dopo averlo perso, lo avevano rimpiazzato con un altro) permette gli altri di andare, purché non tornino mai più indietro. Poco prima di uscire dal nascondiglio, si sentono fuori rumori di battaglia e, dopo un po di silenzio, i tamburi di vittoria. I Bambini e i Darling escono tranquilli ma sono attesi a corde aperte dai pirati! Una volta messi fuori gioco tutti, Uncino scende nel nascondiglio di Peter e approfitta del suo sonno per poterlo uccidere ma... lo trova scorretto. Uncino decide di avvelenare la medicina dateli da Wendy e se ne va. Al suo risveglio Peter, decide, per onorare Wendy, decide di bere la medicina della ragazza, ma Campanellino (che aveva visto tutto l'operato di Uncino) beve in tempo, la bevanda avvelenata, usando gli ultimi attimi di vita per chiedere scusa a Peter per tutto quello che ha fatto a Wendy. Peter disperato chiede a tutto il mondo di dire "IO CREDO NELLE FATE, LO GIURO!" e riesce, così, a salvare la sua fatina. Detto ciò, Peter si munisce di sveglia e di un coccodrillo di legno. Nel frattempo, sulla Jolly Roger, Uncino propone ai bambini di diventare parte della loro ciurma, ma essi rifiutano. Uncino allora fa per gettare tutti quanti, a partire da Wendy, in pasto agli squali. Ma prima di riuscirci un ticchettio rompe il brusio della ciurma e una sagoma di un gigantesco rettile compare sulla vela maestra. Uncina va nel panico ma si accorge quasi subito che è Campanellino a reggere un coccodrillo di legno e una sveglia mentre alle sue spalle Peter Pan slega i suoi amici. Inizia la lotta! Chi cade, chi muore e chi come Spugna e Sparkly se la danno a gambe (il primo tornerà sulla terra diventando un cantastorie e l'altro una tata degli indiani dell'isola). Uncino ormai disarmato e, ironia della sorte, in bilico sull'asse, chiede a Peter chi è: "Io sono la giovinezza, la forza e la spensieratezza!" risponde il ragazzo. Uncino accetta il suo destino, e chiede a Peter di finire ciò che ha cominciato, è Pan lo getta in bocca al Coccodrillo con un calcio: "Maleducato." sono le ultime parole del Capitano. Dopo aver cosparso la Jolly Roger di polvere di fata, questa vola e i bambini tornano a Londra. Prima però che entrino in casa, Peter va in avanscoperta e vede che i Darling hanno aspettato il loro ritorno con la finestra aperta e preso dall'invidia prova a chiuderla, ma George e Mary, tempestivamente la riaprono. Peter ormai non può più fare nulla, i piccoli Darling e i Bimbi Sperduti, vengono accolti in cada Darling e Trombetta (il vice leader dei Bimbi) viene adottato dalla tata dei Darling. Wendy saluta un'ultima volta Peter che gli promette che si rivedranno nei loro sogni, altro modo di visitare l'Isola-che-non-c'è. Riassunto del sequel "Peter Pan e il Pirata Rosso": qualche anno più tardi Peter torna da Wendy che è ormai cresciuta ed è madre della piccola Jane e Peter porta entrambe sull'isola, ove laggiù sono cambiate molte cose: Campanellino è morta, Peter ha nuovi Bambini Sperduti e il cadavere del Coccodrillo è stato ritrovato poco dopo il ritorno a casa dei Darling con la pancia squarciata. Uncino infatti perdendo dall'anello del veleno che gli era rimasto, uccide il rettile e se ne esce con il suo uncino, ma ne rimane talmente traumatizzato che perde (in parte) la memoria e si fa chiamare Ravello, il cantastorie, mentre un altro pirata lo sostituisce: il Pirata Scarlett. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Peter Pan *Capitan James Uncino *Smee *Coccodrillo *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *George Darling *Mary Darling *Nana *Pirati *Bimbi Sperduti *Ombra *Campanellino *Barbanera (Citato nel romanzo) *Long John Silver (Citato nel romanzo) 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Londra *Isola che non c'è Note: Peter è un demone malvagio e Uncino più buono, la trama è diversa e i componenti dei Bimbi Sperduti sono completamente diversi. Trilli non è una fata. Uncino è bello e giovane. Episodio/i: Pierino e il lupo Composto da Sergej Sergeevič Prokof'ev 'Trama' Un pericoloso lupo si aggira per la valle, Pierino amico degli animali, è intenzionato a catturarlo ma il nonno lo vieta e lo chiude a chiave nel giardino sul retro. Peccato che il Lupo è proprio lì! Pierino e gli animali si mettono animaletti si mettono insieme e riescono a catturare il lupo. La storia si conclude con una parata di tutti i personaggi. 'Personaggi di C'era Una Volta' *Pierino *Lupo *Nonno Note: il finale è negativo e le parti dei personaggi sono invertiti. Pifferaio Magico di Hamelin (il) Scritto dai Fratelli Grimm. 'Trama' Hamelin, ridente città della Germania, è completamente invasa dai topi e nessuno e in grado di liberarsene. Per la fortuna degli abitanti, giunge in città un uomo con un piffero ammaliatore che, dietro ricompensa, accetterà di disinfestare la città. Suonando il suo flautino, il Pifferaio incanta i roditori e li trascina fino al mare dove, dopo essersi tuffati, affogano. A missione compiuta, il Pifferaio torna a riscuotere la ricompensa ma il sindaco e cittadini (che erano molto avidi) si rifiutano di pagarlo. Offeso il Pifferaio allora incanta con la sua musica delle altre creaturine: i bambini della città e li porta in una meravigliosa città nella montagna. Solo una coppia di genitori riuscì a non perdere il loro figlio, perché siccome zoppicava non era riuscito ad entrare in tempo con gli altri nella città del Pifferaio. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *Pifferaio *Cittadini di Hamelin *Bambini *ragazzo zoppo 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Hamelin *Paese del Pifferaio Note: La disinfestazione della città è assente, il pifferaio rapisce i bambini perché siano i suoi seguaci. Pinocchio, storia di un burattino (Le Avventure di) Scritto da Carlo "Collodi" Lorenzini 'Trama' Un legno misterioso finisce nella bottega di un falegname di nome Antonio, anche se tutti, per dispetto, lo chiamano Mastro Ciliegia, per via del naso rosso. Il legno parla, facendo impazzire Antonio e un suo amico e collega, Giuseppe o Geppetto, detto Polendina per via della parrucca gialla. Pur di liberarsi del ciocco parlante Antonio lo regala a Geppetto, il quale, stanco di intagliare e di patire la fame, decide di girare il mondo con una simpatica marionetta. Dal legno ricevuto, Giuseppe, vi intaglia un burattino dal lungo naso che sa muoversi da solo (cosa apparentemente normale nell'universo di Collodi). Considerandolo come un figlio, Geppetto lo chiama Pinocchio, ma la marionetta è tutt'altro che ubbidente e crea un sacco di guai al padre (fra cui mandarlo in galera). Inutili sono i rimproveri del coinquilino del falegname, il Grillo Parlante, che Pinocchio mette a tacere con un martello. Dopo una nottata passata a digiunare e a bruciarsi i piedi, Pinocchio promette al padre di diventare un ragazzo modello, così Geppetto vende la sua giacca per comprargli il libro di scuola che il burattino vende a sua volta per vedersi uno spettacolo di marionette le quali, sorpresi di vedere un loro fratello tra il pubblico, lo invitano a salire sul palco rovinando la commedia. Ciò fa arrabbiare il burattinaio Mangiafoco che intende punire i responsabili dell'accaduto, ma dopo molte pietose richieste di perdono Mangiafoco lascia andare Pinocchio dandogli 5 zecchini d'oro per il povero padre. Per la strada il burattino si lascia convincere da un gatto (fintamente) cieco ed una volpe (fintamente) zoppa di seminare i danari in un campo magico dal quale germolierà un albero con monete al posto delle foglie. Partito alla volta del Campo dei miracoli, Pinocchio viene aggredito dai due furfanti mascherati che intendono derubarlo (in realtà essi sono proprio il Gatto e la Volpe che, impazienti di mettere le zampe sulle monete, lo aggrediscono), ma vedendo che la loro vittima ha la testa di legno di modo e di fatto lo impiccano ad un albero. Pinocchio viene salvato dalla Fata Turchina che intende riunirlo al padre e si autoproclama sorella adottiva del burattino facendosi promettere da esso che si comporterà bene, ma Pinocchio rincontra ancora il Gatto e la Volpe che lo portano al Campo dei Miracoli e gli rubano i soldi facendo finire il burattino dietro le sbarre. Uscito grazie ad un'amnistia, Pinocchio fugge da una serpe dalla coda fumogena e viene poi beccato a rubare nella vigna di un contadino, a cui è morto il cane da guardia, cosi il burattino viene punito sostituendolo. Nella notte, le faine, ladre di polli, come in passato avevano fatto con il cane Melampo, tentano di comprare il silenzio di Pinocchio in cambio di un pollo, ma egli rifiuta facendole catturare del padrone, che lo libera. Pinocchio giunge a casa della fata, ma... Al suo posto vi è una tomba: la Fata Turchina è morta di crepacuore per la promessa infranta del fratello. Pinocchio ha giusto il tempo di piangere la morte dalla sorella, che un colombo lo porta alla spiaggia da dove è partito il padre che l'ha ormai cercato per tutta la Toscana, ma i due hanno solo la possibilità di salutarsi a distanza che la barca di Geppetto affonda assieme al suo capitano, Pinocchio si getta in mare e tenta (inutilmente) di salvarlo. Naufragato su un isola abitata da instancabili lavoratori, Pinocchio si ritrova con la Fata, resuscitata grazie al dolore del fratello, ma ormai che è cresciuta, essa diventerà la madre del burattino. Volendo anch'egli crescere Pinocchio s'impegna a lavorare e a studiare sodo per diventare un bambino vero e i risultati non tardano a farsi vedere. Tempo dopo alcuni bulli della scuola, attirarono il protagonista alla spiaggia e lo minacciano di non rigare dritto, affinché non li metta in cattiva luce, Pinocchio rifiuta e nella rissa che segue un compagno rimane ferito gravemente e tutti fuggono, solo Pinocchio prova a rianimarlo e all'arrivo dei carabinieri questi credono che il burattino abbia attentato alla vita del povero Eugenio. Ma Pinocchio fugge, seguito da un mastino da corsa, cosi decide di buttarsi in mare visto che il cane Alidoro non sa nuotare ma accidentalmente ci casca dentro rischiando di affogare. Pinocchio lo salva e Alidoro, poche ore dopo, gli ricambia il favore salvandolo da un Pescatore Verde pazzo, che dopo averlo pescato era intenzionato a mangiarselo. Tornato a casa infarinato e vestito con un sacco, Pinocchio (avendo marinato la scuola) finisce col dormire fuori casa e senza cena, ma viene perdonato il giorno dopo e ripresi gli studi, la Fata gli organizza una festa, alla quale Pinocchio diverrà un bambino vero. Invitando i compagni, Pinocchio trova fuori città il suo migliore amico, Romeo detto Lucignolo per via dell'aspetto pallido e asciutto, che intende partire in un paese senza scuole ne regole: il Paese dei Balocchi. Pinocchio convinto dall'amico, gli altri bambini e l'Omino di Burro (postiglione e proprietario del Paese dei Balocchi) parte alla volta del Paese di Cuccagna. Ma nel Paese dei Balocchi circola una malattia: la Febbre del Somaro, che trasforma i bambini pigri, bighelloni e svogliati in asini, letteralmente, e anche Pinocchio si ammala di codesta malattia e si ritrova così a fare il mulo-giocoliere in un circo dove si azzoppa e per la sua inutilità viene gettato in mare, lì i pesci gli divorano la pelle asinina riportandolo normale, ma una grosso mostro marino, il Terribile Pesce-Cane, lo inghiotte in un boccone. All'interno del mostro, il burattino ritrova il padre creduto morto (sopravvissuto grazie le provviste delle navi ingoiate dal mostro), e con lui scappa dallo stomaco del Pesce-Cane con l'aiuto di un tonno. Dopo molti mesi di duro lavoro e di studio per poter guarire Geppetto (stabilitosi nella nuova casa del Grillo) e la Fata, ri-ammalatosi per la scomparsa del figlio, quest'ultima ringrazia Pinocchio trasformandolo in un bambino vero. Per ciò che riguarda al Gatto e la Volpe, si sono trovati più malridotti di quanto non fingevano prima e senza un centesimo bucato in tasca e Lucingolo è morto sotto gli occhi dell'amico a causa del duro lavoro del mugnaio al quale è stato venduto. 'Morali' *''Le bugie hanno le gambe corte e il naso lungo'' *''I soldi non crescono sugli alberi, bisogna guadagnarseli onestamente'' *''Chi non studia diventa un somaro e verrà deriso da tutti'' *''Chi ozia e fa il perdigiorno finisce spesso o in prigione o all'ospedale'' *''L'impegno paga sempre'' *''I quattrini rubati non fanno mai frutto'' *''La farina del diavolo va tutta in crusca'' *''Chi ruba il mantello al suo prossimo, per il solito muore senza camicia'' *''In questo mondo, quando si può, bisogna mostrarsi cortesi con tutti, se vogliamo esser ricambiati con pari cortesia nei giorni del bisogno'' *''Quando i ragazzi, di cattivi diventano buoni, hanno la virtù di far prendere un aspetto nuovo e sorridente anche nell'interno delle loro famiglie'' 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Pinocchio *Geppetto *il Grillo Parlante *Il Gatto e la Volpe *Fata Turchina *Omino di Burro *il Terribile Pesce-Cane *Padre di Geppetto (assente nel romanzo) *Madre di Geppetto (assente nel romanzo) *Lucingolo (identificabile in un ragazzo dell'orfanotrofio) 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Mare *Villaggio di Geppetto *Casa di Geppetto *Paese dei Balocchi Nota: Sono assenti molti personaggi, fra i tanti, Mangiafoco. Mancano vari episodi del romanzo. Il Gatto e la Volpe sono i genitori del Grillo Parlante, ma questa parentela è inventata. E vengono mostrati per la prima volta in assoluto i genitori di Geppetto (escluso il film Pinocchio di Enzo D'Alò) Episodio/i: La voce della coscienza, Lo sconosciuto, Impavido, sincero e altruista, Thougher then the rest Principe Ranocchio (Il) o Enrico di Ferro Storia dei Fratelli Grimm Trama Un giorno una principessa, giocando a palla con le sorelle, perse la palla dorata in un pozzo profondo. Una rana lì di passaggio, seguita da un uomo incatenato, gliela prese. La principessa lo ringraziò e chiese cosa voleva: la rana disse che voleva vitto, alloggio, dormire nel letto della principessa e un bacio. Disgustata la principessa rifiutò categoricamente quest'ultima richiesta, ma il re suo padre la costrinse a mantenere tutte le richieste del rospo, poiché rifiutarle non sarebbe stato molto educato da parte di una principessa. Con un po' di disgusto, la principessa accettò di baciarlo e il ranocchio divenne un principe, e spiegò che era mutato a causa di un maleficio di una strega e che il suo fedele servitore Enrico (o Henry) si era incatenato il cuore per impedire che si spezzasse dal dolore. Mentre Enrico guida la carrozza dei due novelli sposi, il servitore perde pian piano tutte la catene, spezzate dal suo cuore palpitante. Personaggi in C'era Una Volta * Principe * Strega * Principessa * Re * Enrico Luoghi in C'era Una Volta Raperonzolo Scritto da i Fratelli Grimm 'Trama' Tanto tempo fa, vivevano una coppia di contadini poveri. Essi aspettavano una bambina e come succede spesso, la futura madre ha delle voglie, in questo caso di un ortaggio particolare: il Raperonzolo. Ma una volta finiti nel loro giardino, il contadino, pur di soddisfare la moglie, tenta di intrufolarsi nel giardino della vicina, la quale è una strega. Il poveretto è colto sul fatto, la strega è sul punto di punirlo ma... La megera, che si chiama Gothel, accetta di rifornirli di Raperonzolo finché vogliono ma ad una condizione: che una volta nata, Gothel abbia la bambina, che (ironicamente) verrà chiamata Rapunzel (spesso tradotto in Raperonzolo). Gothel e la figlia acquisita, girano il mondo per molti anni, finché la piccola non compie 14 anni e la strega la rinchiude in una alta torre senza porte ma con una finestra. Rapunzel non ha mai tagliato i capelli, che in una situazione simile possono fungere da scala per entrare ed uscire dalla torre, ma solo per Fraü Gothel. Passano 4 anni e Rapunzel riceve una visita inaspettata: un principe che da qualche tempo osservava Gothel salire per la chioma di una bella fanciulla. I due passano una notte amorosa. Il giorno dopo, quando Gothel scala i capelli della figlioccia, questa si lascia scappare un dettaglio che lascia intuire l'intrusione di uno sconosciuto. Furiosa, la strega spedisce la figlia in un estesissimo deserto, non prima di averle tagliato la lunga chioma. Il giorno dopo il principe crede di scalare la chioma dell'amata ma scopre, una volta in cima che Gothel ha legato i capelli tagliati e dopo aver dato la brutta notizia al principe della scomparsa della ragazza slega la chioma facendo precipitare il poveretto sui rovi, rimanendovi accecato. Il disperato principe vaga per anni a tentoni alla ricerca disperata del suo amore e finalmente, un giorno, egli sente la voce di Rapunzel e dei loro figli. Piangendo sugli occhi del principe, la ragazza riesce a ridargli la vista e tutti e quattro tornano a palazzo dove si sposano e vivessero felici e contenti. Per quel che riguarda di Gothel, non è riuscita a scendere dalla torre. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *Raperonzolo *Madame Gothel *Il Principe *Il padre di Raperonzolo *La madre di Raperonzolo 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *La Torre Note: Qui Raperonzolo e il Principe non si amano. La Strega non è una vera strega (è solo un'illusione) e i genitori della ragazza non sono contadini ma Re e Regina. Il perché dell'isolamento di Raperonzolo è diverso. Raperonzolo non è bionda ma è bruna. Episodio/i: "La Torre" Regina delle Nevi (la) Scritto da Hans Christian Andersen 'Trama' Prima di procedere con la storia è giusto iniziare con un prologo: si racconta come un troll malvagio abbia creato uno specchio capace di far sparire tutto ciò che di bello si specchia in lui, e di accentuare e di deformare tutto il cattivo. In seguito, lo specchio si rompe in mille frammenti che vengono dispersi per il mondo, entrando negli occhi e nei cuori degli uomini corrompendo le loro anime. Si presentano i protagonisti, il bambino Kay e la bambina Gerda. Kay e Gerda sono vicini di casa, e le loro finestre, all'ultimo piano di alti palazzi, sono unite da un piccolo giardino pensile, ricolmo di rose. Un giorno, mentre i bambini sono nel giardinetto, un frammento dello specchio malvagio entra nell'occhio di Kay. Da quel momento Kay diviene cattivo ed acido con tutti, persino con Gerda. Un giorno, mentre Kay gioca con lo slittino nella piazza del paese, si attacca alla slitta della regina delle nevi e viene trascinato via, senza riuscire a staccarsi. La Regina delle Nevi lo incanta con un bacio, facendogli perdere la memoria e impedendogli di avvertire il freddo. Gerda, disperata per la scomparsa di Kay, decide di andare a cercarlo. Sale su una barchetta e chiede al fiume, in cambio delle sue scarpette rosse, di portarla da Kay. La barca si arena nei pressi di una casetta in mezzo ad un giardino di fiori, dove vive una vecchia maga. La maga incanta Gerda facendole dimenticare Kay e fa scomparire tutte le rose del giardino sottoterra, affinché queste non le ricordino il suo amico perduto. Ciononostante, dopo qualche tempo Gerda vede una rosa dipinta, si ricorda di Kay e, dopo aver interrogato invano tutti i fiori del giardino, riparte alla sua ricerca. Nel frattempo è arrivato l'autunno. Giorni dopo Gerda incontra una cornacchia, che le racconta di come un ragazzo sconosciuto abbia da poco sposato la principessa del paese. Nella sua descrizione Gerda crede di riconoscere Kay e, con l'aiuto della cornacchia, entra nella reggia e nella stanza della principessa e del suo sposo. Però questi non è Kay, sebbene gli somigli. Commossi dalla sua storia, i principi regalano a Gerda una carrozza con la quale proseguire la ricerca. Tuttavia, Gerda viene assalita dai briganti, a causa della carrozza e dei ricchi vestiti che le sono stati donati. I briganti vogliono ucciderla, ma vengono fermati dalla figlia del capo, che desidera che Gerda diventi la sua compagna di giochi. La figlia del brigante tiene prigionieri due colombi selvatici e una renna, i quali, dopo aver ascoltato la storia di Gerda, le dicono di avere visto Kay in Lapponia, nel palazzo della regina delle nevi. La figlia del brigante lascia liberi Gerda e gli animali, che partono per la Lapponia. Gerda trova ospitalità in Lapponia presso una povera donna. La donna di Lapponia le affida un messaggio - scritto su un pesce - per la donna di Finlandia, che potrà aiutarla. La donna di Finlandia, una maga, spiega a Gerda dove sia il palazzo della regina delle nevi, e le spiega che non avrà bisogno di altri poteri per sconfiggere la Regina oltre quelli che ha già. Nel frattempo veniamo a sapere come Kay sia stato soggiogato dalla Regina delle Nevi e viene costretto a comporre all'infinito parole con alcuni frammenti di ghiaccio. Solo se riuscirà a comporre la parola "eternità" potrà arrivare ad essere padrone della propria vita. Mentre Gerda sta arrivando al palazzo, la regina lo lascia. Gerda trova Kay, lo abbraccia e con le lacrime scioglie il ghiaccio nel cuore di Kay. Kay la riconosce e si mette a piangere, facendo così uscire dall'occhio il frammento di specchio. Mentre Kay e Gerda festeggiano e danzano, le vibrazioni dei loro passi fanno muovere i frammenti di ghiaccio sul pavimento, che compongono spontaneamente la parola "eternità", liberando Kay. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *la Regina delle Nevi *Gerda *Kay *lo Specchio dei Troll *I Troll Note: Mancano La figlia del brigante e altri personaggi. Gerda è una giovane donna e non una bambina. Gerda e la Regina sono sorelle, grande differenza rispetto alla fiaba. Qui la Regina delle Nevi è leggermente più buona rispetto alla fiaba e il suo nome viene addirittura rivelato. Gerda invece è meno innocente e alla fine imprigiona addirittura la Regina. Lo Specchio non è stato creato da un Troll ma dalla Regina stessa. Episodio/i: Re Mida Scritto da Publio Ovidio Nasone 'Trama' Re Mida, sovrano della Tracia, è un grande benevolo, generoso festaiolo. Le sue feste sono così fantastiche che persino Dioniso (dio delle vino e delle feste) vi partecipa. Un giorno Mida, trova nel suo giardino Sileno (il satiro-mentore di Dioniso) e il monarca se ne prende cura fino all'arrivo del suo dio che per riconoscenza decide di esaudire un suo desiderio. Mida esprime di poter trasformare in oro ciò che tocca. Il monarca però si accorgerà presto dell'errore dopo aver trasformato il pranzo e la figlia in delle statue d'oro purissimo. Disponibilissimo, Dioniso ritira il desiderio di Mida e riporta la figlia alla normalità. Anni dopo, Mida fa da giudice ad una gara fra Apollo (dio delle arti, e cocchiere del sole) e Marsia (satiro musicista). Furioso che Mida abbia proclamato vincitore Marsia, Apollo muta le orecchie di Mida trasformandole in quelle di un asino, e poi scuoia vivo Marsia. Non volendo vergognarsi davanti a tutto il paese, Mida le nasconde sotto la corona, ma è costretto a rivelarlo al suo barbiere, che non volendo perdere la testa, terrà per se il segreto. Passano i giorni e il barbiere non riesce a resistere e così scava la buca in un canneto e vi spiffera il segreto, finalmente il suo animo e placato. Ma Apollo, ancora arrabbiato con Mida, strega il canneto che fischia il segreto di Mida al vento. Mida è disperato: ormai nessun suo cittadino lo vedrà come prima, ma si sbaglia: anche con le orecchie asinine, Re Mida rimane comunque il loro generosissimo re. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Mida *Figlia di Mida Nota: Mancano Dioniso/Bacco, Apollo, Marsia, Sileno, gli altri figli di Mida e il barbiere di Mida. Robin Hood (La leggenda di) Leggenda inglese (forse reale) romanzata da Alexander Dumas 'Trama' La trama delle diverse versioni di questo personaggio sono molto diverse, ma hanno dei punti in comune. Re Riccardo CuorDiLeone ha lasciato l'Inghilterra per partire per le crociate e ha lasciato il fratellastro, il Principe Giovanni SenzaTerra, al comando del regno (storico). Giovanni, tuttavia, abusa il suo potere cominciando aumentando le tasse. Nella regione di Locksley una famiglia nobile perde il potere e solo un membro di essa rimane in vita: Robin di Locksley. Il giovane assieme ad alcuni coraggiosi che non temono Giovanni, si dirigono nella Foresta di Sherwood e li fondano l'allegra brigata. Un villaggio li vicino, Nottingham, è preso d'assalto dallo sceriffo della città e da suo cugino, che sono al soldo del Principe. Robin e i suoi uomini, decidono di rubare i soldi delle tasse dei cittadini di Nottingham e li restituiscono ai poveri. Robin intanto si frequenta con una lady di Nottingham, nipote di Riccardo e Giovanni: Marian. I due sono innamorati, ma anche lo sceriffo è altrettanto innamorato di Marian. Per stanare Robin e i suoi, lo Sceriffo e suo cugino indicono una gara di tiro con l'arco (di cui Robin è un esperto), ma il furfante si traveste da carbonaio e la fa franca vincendo il torneo e un bacio da Marian. Più tardi dei membri della compagni viene catturato e Robin rischia la pelle nel salvarlo, anche perché Giovanni è a Nottingham ad assicurarsi di far fuori il ribelle ma il coraggio dei cittadini e di Marian permettono a Robin e ai suoi di cavarsela per il sotto della cuffia ma Marian viene catturata dallo sceriffo che intende sposarla e macchiare la sua verginità. Robin interviene e lo uccide (per quello che riguarda al cugino dello sceriffo è morto in battaglia o tradito dal suo parente). A mettere la ciliegina sulla torta è il lieto ritorno di Riccardo e la detronizzazione di Giovanni, mentre Robin ed i suoi ritornano ad essere normali cittadini inglesi. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *Robin Hood *Lady Marian *Little John *Fra Tuck *Will Scarlet detto il Rosso *Il resto dei Compagni della Foresta. *Sceriffo di Nottingham *Figlio di Robin (assente nella leggenda) *Figlia di Robin (assente nella leggenda) 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Nottingham *Sherwood *Locksley (citato) Rosabianca e Rosarossa Scritto dai Fratelli Grimm 'Trama' Rosabianca e Rosarossa erano le figlie di una povera vedova che vivevano in una casa circondata da due roseti, uno di rose bianche e uno di rose rosse. Le due bambine si amavano molto ed erano buone e diligenti, anche se diverse di carattere, la prima più mite, la seconda più vivace. Accadeva spesso che si attardassero insieme nel bosco, ma la mamma non si impensieriva mai perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto loro nulla di brutto in quanto protette da un angelo. Una sera bussò alla porta un grande orso che voleva scaldarsi al fuoco del camino e, dopo l'iniziale spavento, la mamma e le bambine lo accolsero in casa e gli pulirono la pelliccia dalla neve. Ben presto fecero amicizia e le bambine giocavano con l'orso divertite. Il mattino seguente l'orso se ne andò nel bosco, ma prese a tornare da loro ogni sera. Presto venne la primavera e l'orso disse a Rosabianca che per un po' non sarebbe tornato a far loro visita perché avrebbe dovuto difendere i suoi tesori dai cattivi nani che con il caldo dell'estate uscivano dai loro rifugi e rubavano tutto. Andandosene, un pezzo di pelliccia si impigliò su un chiodo sporgente rivelando una pelle dorata. Dopo qualche tempo la mamma mandò le figlie nel bosco a far legna. Presso un albero abbattuto videro un nano che si dibatteva perché la sua barba era rimasta impigliata nel tronco. Dopo vari tentativi di liberarlo, Rosarossa prese una forbicina dalla sua tasca e tagliò la barba del nano, il quale, ingrato e furente per essere stato privato di un pezzo così importante della sua immagine, se ne andò borbottando con il suo sacco pieno d'oro sulle spalle. Qualche tempo dopo le due fanciulle incontrarono lo stesso nano in riva a uno stagno: la sua barba era ora impigliata nella lenza con cui stava pescando un grosso pesce che lo tirava sempre di più dentro l'acqua. Di nuovo Rosarossa tirò fuori le sue forbicine e liberò il nano tagliandogli un altro pezzo di barba. Egli, sempre furioso e irriconoscente, se ne andò via con un sacco pieno di perle. Qualche giorno più tardi, mentre andavano in città a fare compere, le fanciulle si imbatterono nuovamente nel nano, che stavolta era stato catturato da una grossa aquila. Rosabianca e Rosarossa riuscirono infine a trattenerlo e a staccarlo dagli artigli dell'uccello e il nano ingrato non fece che lamentarsi per la giacca tutta lacerata, poi prese un sacco pieno di pietre preziose e se ne andò via. Sulla strada del ritorno, le fanciulle videro il nano spargere sul prato tutti i suoi tesori, non volendo che le bambine spifferassero tutto a qualcuno decise di farle fuori. Ad un tratto un grosso orso balzò fuori dalla foresta e afferrò il nano, che dibattendosi cercò di convincere la bestia a risparmiarlo e a mangiare le due bambine al posto suo. Ma l'orso non lo ascoltò, gli diede una zampata e il nano non si mosse più. Rosarossa e Rosabianca stavano per fuggire terrorizzate, quando l'orso iniziò a parlare ed esse riconobbero il loro vecchio amico, che d'improvviso si trasformò in un bel giovanetto vestito d'oro e confessò di essere il figlio del re, costretto a vagare nella foresta in forma di orso dopo essere stato stregato da quel nano cattivo che aveva rubato tutti i suoi tesori. La morte del nano aveva decretato la fine dell'incantesimo. Rosabianca sposò il principe e Rosarossa il fratello, e la madre delle fanciulle visse con loro ancora per molti anni. 'Personaggi in C'era Una Volta' *Rosarossa *Rosabianca *Nano malvagio *Principe Orso 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Foresta Sirenetta (la) Scritto da Hans Christian Andersen 'Trama' Astrid è la più giovane delle sei principesse sorelle sirene del mare. Come da tradizione, quando una sirena compie 16 anni essa ha diritto di visitare la superficie, le spiagge e i fiumi, purché non riveli la sua esistenza agli umani. Il grande giorno arriva anche per Astrid, la quale osserva felice una nave dove si celebra la festa di compleanno di un principe (che ha solo visto tramite una statua affondata con la nave che la trasportava) e se ne innamora perdutamente. Poco dopo scoppia una tempesta e la nave affonda, tutti si salvano, meno il principe, che sviene e viene salvato da Astrid, che lo poggia sulla spiaggia vicino ad una chiesa. Dopo averlo baciato (ancora incosciente), la sirena lascia la baia, con il principe alle cure delle suore. Passano i mesi e l'amica dell'amica della sorella di Astrid trova per lei il castello del principe e ogni giorno essa va ad osservarlo dalla scogliera, ma il malumore di Astrid cresce sempre di più: la sirenetta può solo accontentarsi di vedere il suo beneamato principe. Sfogandosi con la nonna, Astrid scopre un vantaggio per gli esseri umani: una vita breve ma un anima immortale, l'esatto contrario delle sirene. Innamorata del principe e dell'anima immortale, la sirenetta compie una pazzia che nessuna sua simile farebbe mai: andare dalla Strega del Mare! La vecchia megera accetta di donare ad Astrid due gambe per vivere sulla terraferma ma a diverse condizioni: non potrà più tornare sul fondo del mare dal padre, dalla nonna e dalle sue sorelle, non solo la trasformazione sarà dolorosa ma anche camminare sarà altrettanto atroce ed infine la pozione ha un effetto temporaneo, che diverrà permanente (ottenendo di conseguenza la famosa anima immortale) solo se il principe la sposerà entro un anno, ma se sposerà un'altra donna, dopo che il cuore della ragazza si spezzerà, la sirena si trasformerà in spuma di mare all'alba successiva. Ma la pozione ha un prezzo più salato del mare: la voce di Astrid. L'affare è concluso e all'alba successiva, Astrid si ritrova muta, in forma umana e soccorsa dal suo principe che decide di ospitarla a palazzo. Passa un mese, ma la felicità amorosa tra Astrid e il principe danese è in bilico: il principe non capisce che lei è la sua salvatrice anzi: crede che sia la suora che vide non appena aprì gli occhi, e a peggiorare la situazione vi sono il re e la regina di Danimarca che hanno stretto un'alleanza con quelli di Finlandia e i loro figli dovranno sposarsi per rafforzare di più il legame. Il principe è inizialmente deciso a rifiutare ma non appena scopre che è la suora vista al risveglio (in realtà studentessa nel convento) il principe accetta la proposta di matrimonio rompendo... anzi, sbriciolando il cuore di Astrid. Le nozze si svolgono su una nave che fa ritorno in Danimarca. La notte, quando tutti dormono, le sorelle di Astrid le portano un coltello magico comprato, in cambio dei loro capelli, dalla Strega del Mare: se la ragazza si bagna le gambe con il sangue del principe, Astrid tornerà di nuovo in sirena senza dover morire all'alba. Astrid non sembra avere scelta... Si dirige alla camera degli sposi... Alza il pugnale e... Lo getta in mare. Astrid non volendo uccidere l'amore della sua vita decide di accettare il suo destino accettando le conseguenze pattuite con la Strega. L'alba spunta e Astrid si getta in mare tramutandosi in spuma di mare. La sua scomparsa e morte non passa inosservata ne alle sorelle, ne al Principe, ne alla Principessa e nemmeno alle figlie dell'aria, le quali accettano che Astrid diventi una di loro. La sirenetta non ha ottenuto il vero amore, ma in compenso ha ottenuto un anima immortale. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Astrid *il Principe *la Strega del Mare *il Re del Mare 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Mare *Palazzo di Eric Nota: Mancano i parenti della sirenetta e la nuova fidanzata del principe. Il finale è diverso dalla fiaba. I personaggi mantengono i nomi delle loro controparti Disney (fatta eccezione per il Re, che si chiama Poseidone e non Tritone). Episodio/i: "Ariel"; "La storia di Ursula" Tremotino o Rumpelstilzchen Scritto dai Fratelli Grimm 'Trama' Chiacchierando con il suo sovrano, un mugnaio si vanta che sua figlia è in grado di filare l'oro dalla paglia. Incredulo, il giovane re ordina che costei gli dimostri questo magico talento o entrambi sarebbero morti. Rinchiusa nella torre assieme ad un enorme mucchio di paglia e un arcolaio, la giovane mugnaia si dispera finché uno strano essere (un nano, un folletto, un omuncolo... la specie varia in base alla versione) non fa la sua apparizione e le offre il suo aiuto, difatti il tipo è in grado di trasformare la paglia in oro, ma non fa mai nulla in cambio di nulla così la mugnaia gli da la sua collana e l'omuncolo fa il suo lavoro. Il giorno dopo, il re, ancora incredulo, decide di far ripetere alla ragazza la "magia", che aiutata ancora dall'omuncolo gli offre il suo anello. Il terzo (ed ultimo) giorno di prova (che se superata verrà ricompensata con lo sposare il re e diventare regina) la mugnaia offre al folletto... niente, la ragazza non ha più nulla da offrire così l'omuncolo gli fa promettere di dargli (non appena lo avrà) il suo primogenito. Un anno dopo il matrimonio tra il re e la mugnaia, nasce un figlio e l'omuncolo che aiutò a suo tempo la fanciulla è venuto a riscuotere la sua ricompensa, ma la madre non intende cedere suo figlio. Fra i due nasce un patto: se la ragazza scoprirà il nome del folletto nel giro di due giorni, questi se ne andrà via per sempre, in caso contrario sarebbe ritornato a riprenderlo. Dopo averne parlato con il marito l'intera città propone migliaia di migliaia di nomi. Nei primi due giorni le ricerche dei nomi non portano alcun risultato, la seconda sera però un messo vede nel bosco il folletto danzare introno al fuoco e canticchiare una canzone che contiene il suo nome: (la filastrocca cambia anch'essa in base alla versione). Finita la filastrocca il messo torna a palazzo e rivela tutto alla regina. La sera successiva, la regina risolve l'enigma del folletto: Rumpelstilzchen. Ormai scoperto egli calpesta rabbiosamente il terreno sprofondandoci gridando: "TE L'HA DETTO IL DIAVOLO!!!". La regina visse felice e contenta assieme al marito e il suo pargoletto. 'Personaggi' in C'era Una Volta *Rumpelstilzchen *La figlia del mugnaio *il Re *il Principe (presente in alcune versioni) *il Mugnaio *il Figlio 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Palazzo di Xavier *Mulino Nota: La storia è un po' diversa dalla versione originale. Tremotino non chiede in cambio del suo aiuto il primogenito della protagonista. Il primogenito qui è una femmina, e non un maschio. Viene aggiunto il personaggio del Principe. Episodio/i: "La figlia del mugnaio" Ventimila Leghe sotto il mare Scritto da Jules Verne 'Trama' ' ''Riassunto del prequel "I figli del Capitan Grant": Dopo aver ritrovato il capitan Grant, la ciurma del Duncan salva anche un certo Ayrton, alias Ben Joyce, responsabile dell'ammutinamento della nave di Grant e del suo affondamento. Nel tentativo di impossessarsi anche del Duncan, il poveretto fallisce e viene abbandonato su un isola. La storia è ambientata nel periodo immediatamente successivo alla guerra di secessione e segue le avventure dei protagonisti a bordo del sottomarino Nautilus, costruito in segreto dal suo enigmatico comandante, Capitano Nemo. Un misterioso mostro marino affonda le navi che incontra lungo il suo percorso. Le testimonianze dei pochi superstiti sopravvissuti a questi incidenti raccontano di grandi riflessi fluorescenti e di una massa capace di muoversi a velocità prodigiosa e sbuffare colonne d'acqua a grandi altezze. Il Professor Pierre Aronnax, celebre naturalista del Museo di Storia Naturale di Parigi famoso per aver pubblicato un'opera sulla vita sottomarina, viene chiamato a prendere parte alla spedizione incaricata di liberare definitivamente i mari dal mostro. Assieme al suo fedele cameriere Conseil si imbarca sull'Abraham Lincoln: la fregata allestita dalla Marina degli Stati Uniti per l'impresa. A bordo faranno la conoscenza del valente fiociniere canadese Ned Land. Dopo molti mesi di navigazione infruttuosa, durante i quali il comandante Farragut pensa addirittura di abbandonare l'impresa, l'Abraham Lincoln incrocia finalmente il famigerato mostro nelle acque del Giappone. Dopo un inseguimento, durante il quale l'animale dà prova di una velocità strabiliante, l'equipaggio della fregata tenta di arpionarlo, senza successo. I cannonieri allora aprono il fuoco, ma i proiettili rimbalzano sul suo dorso, lasciandolo illeso. Attaccato, il mostro si difende puntando la Lincoln e speronandola, spezzandole il timone e la barra. La fregata è resa di fatto ingovernabile e va alla deriva. Durante l'urto, Aronnax e Conseil finiscono in mare, restando parecchie ore in balia delle onde, immersi nella nebbia. Quando ormai la morte sembra sopraggiungere, sentono la voce di Ned Land: anche lui è stato scaraventato in mare e chiede aiuto; seguendo l'eco delle sue urla, Aronnax e Conseil lo raggiungono. Il fiociniere è in piedi sopra quella che sembra un'isola galleggiante. Una volta diradata la nebbia, i tre naufraghi capiscono che l'"isola" altro non è che il "mostro", e che questo è in realtà una nave sottomarina. Aronnax, Conseil e Ned Land vengono scoperti dall'equipaggio del mezzo, portati al suo interno ed imprigionati. Una volta a bordo si troveranno al cospetto del comandante del "Nautilus" (questo il nome della nave/Sottomarini), ovvero il misterioso Capitano Nemo. I tre protagonisti partecipano ad una battuta di caccia, o meglio, ad un'escursione nelle foreste sottomarine di Crespo, nel Pacifico, indossando speciali scafandri, abbattendo durante l'escursione una foca con un colpo di uno speciale fucile elettrico, inventato dal Capitano Nemo. Arrivati nell'arcipelago asiatico-oceanico, sfuggono ad una tribù di selvaggi antropofagi. Proseguendo fino ai mari indiani, compiono un'altra escursione sottomarina durante la quale fanno visita ad una perla gigante, custodita in un'ostrica altrettanto grande dal Capitano Nemo; quest'ultimo, aiutato da Ned Land, salva un giovane pescatore di perle da uno squalo, usando un coltello. Il Nautilus supera il Canale di Suez prima della sua apertura ufficiale, attraversando in immersione un tunnel scoperto dal Capitano Nemo, per poi giungere nel Mediterraneo. A differenza di Aronnax e Conseil, Ned Land non è interessato alle scoperte scientifiche, ma pianifica una fuga notturna durante il tragitto nell'Atlantico. Tuttavia, al momento stabilito, il Capitano Nemo incrocia Aronnax, impedendo l'attuazione della fuga. Insieme escono con gli scafandri per un'escursione. Il Capitano Nemo mostra così al professore i resti sprofondati del continente di Atlantide. Il Nautilus prosegue il suo viaggio fino ad arrivare al Polo Sud, dove per poco non rimane incagliato nel ghiaccio. Mentre fa ritorno a Nord, il sottomarino viene assediato da Calamari giganti dove morirà un membro dell'equipaggio e poi salva delle Balene da un attacco di Capodogli, usando lo stesso Nautilus come arma. Il Capitano Nemo è un uomo geniale, ma allo stesso tempo oscuro e misterioso. Afferma di aver rinunciato alla società degli uomini e di aver tagliato qualsiasi legame con la terraferma. Lo si vede però aiutare gli autonomisti greci donando loro i tesori da lui trovati sul fondo del mare. Mostra inoltre un odio implacabile nei confronti di una particolare nave, di cui riconosce la "nazione" senza vederne la bandiera, affondandola con violenza per vendicare la sua famiglia, definendosi un oppresso e lasciando tutto il resto al mistero. Più volte Land tenta invano di organizzare un piano di fuga, anche contro la volontà dello stesso professor Aronnax, restìo a lasciare il Nautilus tante sono le bellezze e le scoperte per i suoi studi sul mondo marino. Dopo qualche mese però la vita dentro al sottomarino diventa monotona: il Capitano Nemo si chiude sempre più in sé stesso e i protagonisti, compreso il professore, non provano più lo stesso entusiasmo iniziale. Ned Land ne approfitta per organizzare un nuovo tentativo di fuga, utilizzando il "canotto" del Nautilus, quando il sottomarino viene improvvisamente risucchiato dal terribile gorgo del Maelström, vicino alle coste della Norvegia. Scaraventati fuori dalla nave, i tre fuggitivi, a causa della furia del mare, perdono conoscenza e si risvegliano, sani e salvi, nella capanna di un pescatore in una delle isole Lofoten, in attesa di poter fare ritorno in Francia. Riassunto del sequel "L'Isola Misteriosa": Un gruppo di rifugiati da un guerra naufraga sull'isola Lincoln, detta "Isola Misteriosa", li convivono bene e agiatamente, grazie alle loro esperienze sul campo di battaglia e ritrovano, sulla vicina Isola di Tabor, l'antagonista del primo libro, Ayrton, che ha vissuto da selvaggio. Riportato alla civilizzazione, il numeroso gruppo si ritrova a fronteggiare gli ex pirati di Ayrton, venuti ad ucciderlo. Ma essi sono uccisi prima da Nemo, ormai vecchissimo che permetta agli altri di scappare, prima che il vulcano di Lincoln erutti. Nemo muore di vecchiaia e la sua tomba (il Nautilus) affonda con lui. Gli altri sono salvati in extremis da Grant, avvisato via messaggio in bottiglia da Nemo, e che considera Ayrton ormai perdonato. '''Personaggi in C'era Una Volta *Nemo *Ned Land *Arronax 'Luoghi in C'era Una Volta' *Mare *Nautilus Categoria:Media